Caught In Suspension
by friendsfan808
Summary: Being married for 3 years with a steady career and life going smoothly, it's a prime time to have a baby. Only problem? One person doesn't. Mostly focuses on SS. Another story to check out, so please do so. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: I do not have a legal right over The O.C. characters and I am doing this purely for entertainment.**_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Laying back on his incredibly comfy chair in his office, he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was definitely one of those days which Seth felt like the day couldn't pass by any faster. Looking down on the desk, Seth signed the last of the plans that needed approval and decided to leave the office early. That was definitely one of the perks of being the boss.

He was one of the co-owners of DS Graphics, a company that specialized in creating or fine tuning graphics for the media, whether it was for film or publication. He didn't plan of being a big boss for a company. After graduating from college, he thought that he would get a job somewhere and work his way up. The company was actually a project that he and a partner, named Dean, had to do for one of his class in college. His partner took their idea and pitched it to an entrepreneur and the rest is in the books. Business were shaky during the earlier years but now they are one of the sought after company to put artists' characters into life. First the company only did comic books and graphic novels, then later morphed into broader things. Now their company has been known to produce cartoons or the occasional animated movies.

Seth walked out of his office and dropped the signed papers on his secretary's desk, informing her that he was heading out. His secretary nodded and he was out the door in a snap.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Stepping out of his car, Seth happily walked upon the grounds that he found solace when he was a teenager. Seth looked down at his shoes and knew that he couldn't use his work shoes for what he planned to do. He already changed out of his suit after picking up his skateboard that his parents thought he would still want. It's a brand new skateboard that Seth bought after he broke his other deck from trying to land a trick he randomly made up in his head. Not a bright idea as he awkwardly landed, causing him to be in crutches for a month. He definitely got an earful from his mother when she flipped out after seeing her son swinging his body in after Sandy picked him up from the hospital.

He has to admit that it's been more than five years since he last skated and decided to take it easy on the street course with simple flips and occasional grinds off the rails. He only hoped that his 28 year-old body can take it.

"See daddy, I told you that's Uncle Seth!" A little girl happily exclaimed.

Seth stopped as the little girl started to run full-speed towards him. Seth looked at Ryan and waved as he slowly followed his daughter. Seth returned his attention to the five year-old and smiled widely as he bent down to the little girl's height and picked her up.

"Hi Elle. How was school?"

"It was so fun today Uncle Seth. Today was show and tell." She excitedly told her uncle.

Seth was definitely intrigued. "What did you bring?"

"A magazine." She happily revealed.

Seth furrowed his brows. "Why a magazine?"

"Because it had you in it, duh." She explained, rolling her eyes.

Seth grinned at her. "Oh yeah, which magazine did you show?"

"The one where you're on that list with famous people."

Seth raised a brow. "The Forbes Richest People list?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I said that's my uncle, but I have a feeling that my teacher thinks I'm making this up."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle. This little girl was definitely smart and well perceptive for her age. "How about this, the next time there's a show and tell, tell me and I'll gladly come to your school that day. I'm sure they'll believe you after that."

She smiled brightly. "You really would? Thanks Uncle Seth!"

Elle wrapped her arms around his neck and he couldn't help but smile widely.

Seth put Elle on the ground and turned his attention to Ryan.

"What brings you here?" Ryan asked.

Seth shrugged. "Just felt like doing a few runs after leaving the office early."

Ryan nodded. "So how's the business?"

Seth grinned. "Can't complain."

After looking at her digital watch, she tugged on Ryan's shirt. "Daddy, we have to go. There's a special episode of _The Adventures of Captain Oats & Princess Sparkle _coming up in fifteen minutes that I can't miss." Elle pleadingly asked.

Seth chuckled in amusement. That was one of the cartoons that he created for the fun of it and it was now one of the popular shows for children between the ages four to ten.

"Don't worry if you miss it. I'm sure Uncle Seth would give you a copy of the episode if you miss it." Ryan concluded as he checked his own watch. They would definitely cut it close. "In fact, I think that Uncle Seth would gladly give you the whole season on DVD when it comes out."

"But Dad, it's going to be on in five minutes and I want to see it now. If I miss it, then I wouldn't know what to talk about with my friends tomorrow and I'll be an outcast for missing it. Everyone is going to watch it. "

Seth had to giggle. She can get a bit dramatic and blow certain things into proportions. She most likely got that from Marissa.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Seth stated as he scooped her up and started to walk towards Ryan's car.

"I'll see you later, little one." Seth kissed her cheek and put her down in the back seat, buckling her up before he closed the door.

"Bye Uncle Seth."

Seth waved as he watched the car pull out of the parking lot. Figuring that he had enough for the day, Seth picked up his deck and walked towards his car, placing his board in the back of the trunk.

Sitting in the drivers seat, he dug into his glove compartment for his cell phone and noticed that he had a couple missed calls. He silently prayed that it wasn't from work. Phew, it wasn't from work. In fact, it was from someone who he feared more.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

_Where the hell is that jackass husband of mine!_

Summer was pacing in the livingroom and a rage blackout would've unleashed itself any minute if he didn't call back or come home pretty soon. It was definitely unlike him to be unreachable wherever he went. She called his office to only be informed that he left early, called Coop to only come up empty, and also tried her in-laws. That was when she tried his cell. She's been trying for the past hour and a half, but she would always have no such luck. It would always ring for a certain amount of time, then his voicemail would go on after so many rings.

After three years of being married and being together longer than that, she figured that Seth wouldn't forget that today was not the day to be late. He have been so good lately. He would come home early from work when sometimes he shouldn't, in order to avoid the embarrassment from coming in late to a social event in Newport. She knew that Seth doesn't particularly enjoy going to those type of events but he goes anyway for the happiness of his wife and she loved him for that.

Seth tried to be stealth and discreetly enter through the front door. It would've work if only Summer wasn't standing in front of the doorway as he entered. Scanning her from top to bottom, Seth knew he was in deep shit. How could he have forgotten that Summer told him to get home straight from work because they had this dinner banquet at seven. No excuse or the all-mighty himself could save his ass from the wrath that would be Summer Roberts-Cohen.

Wordlessly, Seth quickly ran upstairs to get ready.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

The ride home from the event was definitely something that Seth hadn't endured for a while. Neither spoke and Seth knew that he wasn't going to start because knowing his wife, she wouldn't really want to talk to him at the moment. She was definitely still pissed at him, but you couldn't tell if she was at the banquet. She can definitely put on a good act if she wanted to and that's what she did not too long ago.

Seth pulled up on their driveway and Summer didn't even wait for him to put the car in park before stepping out of the car. Seth sighed as he shut his car door closed. Heading for the front door, he took off his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder and started to loosen his tie. Closing the door behind him, he looked to his left and noticed the mail on the small table. Sifting through the stack, it was all junk and bills. Reaching to the end, he noticed a white envelope with a familiar looking emblem sealing the tip. He didn't need to open it because he knew what that was. It was the invitation for the ten year high school reunion. He probably wouldn't want to go because whoever he knew in high school was the people who he practically talked or see everyday and he didn't see a point to go. He'll end up going anyway because of Summer but as he thought about it, a mischievous grin curved on his face. He'll probably see that all of the jocks that used to endlessly torture him are now fat and they would probably try to make all nice to him because of his success. He decided that he had to go. He owed it to the kid that thought Newport was hell.

Walking towards the kitchen, he dropped the stack of mail on the counter by the phone and sifted through the refrigerator for a drink. The refrigerator was always well stocked and he had no problem grabbing a refreshment. Grabbing the carton, Seth seriously debated on taking out a glass from the cabinets. Summer really hated whenever he would just drink out of the carton. Seth explained that he just wanted only a sip and it would be a waste of water to wash a glass he only used for a gulp. She was already pissed off at him that he logically concluded she couldn't get any more than she was now.

Taking a swig of juice from the carton, he put it back in the refrigerator and decided to get ready for bed. As he climbed up the stairs and to their bedroom, he noticed the closed door and his toothbrush on top of a change of clothes on the ground. Looking at the items, Seth saw that he doesn't have his boxers and he needed one because he still had to shower. He knew that when he got home, he didn't have enough time to shower, so he just threw on some cologne to hopefully cover up the smell of sweat that he accumulated from skating.

Knocking on the door, Seth took a deep breath. "Hey Sum, could you please get me a pair of boxer?"

Seth pressed his ear to listen for any sounds but couldn't hear anything. He decided to knock again, thinking that she was probably in the master bathroom getting ready for bed. As he held his fist to pound on the door, the door swung open and Summer threw a pair at his face, slamming the door closed before he could react.

"Thank you." Seth mumbled quietly as he walked towards the bathroom.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

So maybe she overreacting towards Seth, but to her defense, she countlessly reminded him about the very important banquet being held by the company she was working for. That night, she would be receiving her very first award ever since busting her ass for that company in the past five years. She started off from being an intern, doing the fetching job that no one above her wanted to do. Now, she was one of the most sought out from a respectable advertising and marketing company. She didn't deal with the stress and headaches of college for nothing.

Even though she really didn't have to work anymore because Seth's company was doing so well recently, she still continued to do so because she like the fact that she doesn't have to completely depend on her husband for money. She worked so she can have the comfort of knowing that she can also bring home the bacon in the family. Besides, if she didn't have a job, what else would she do with her free time? Sure, shopping would be one of them but her shopping buddy would always be MIA because she also had to work. Not only job was a factor, but Marissa would always have to take care her family too. Domestic always came in front of leisure.

Summer looked over at the alarm clock and decided that she might as well get an early jump on the day. She knew that Seth said something about leaving the house early that day, so she didn't have to worry of bumping into him this morning.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, she made her way to the kitchen to look for breakfast. She didn't have to look for long, seeing that she already had it prepared for her. She looked at the food and giggled. Typical work of a sorry Cohen. Turning her attention to the vase of lilies, she picked up the card and opened it.

_Good morning. I'm not going to blame it on anything or anyone for me forgetting about last night. It was entirely my fault and I take the total blame. I'm sorry that I couldn't stick around for breakfast this time but please enjoy what I prepared especially for you and hopefully you will take me on my offer to join me for lunch. I'm not going to state the location because you know where and hopefully I'll see you there at 11:30._

_Extremely sorry,_

_Seth_

_P.S. Waking up without you in my arms wasn't the same._

Summer couldn't help but grin. Pouring syrup on a pancake, Summer took a bite and knew what she had to do.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Sitting at a booth, Seth looked down at his watch and noticed that it's 11:45. Sipping his drink, he checked his cell phone to see if she tried calling him.

"Are you sure you want to wait or do you want to order already?" The waitress asked as she walked from behind.

Seth checked his watch one more time and sadly nodded. He was about to say his order when a person flopped on the seat across from him.

"Sorry for being late, Cohen. The office was crazy as usual." Summer sheepishly smiled.

Seth returned the smile. "No problem, I was about ready to order."

After placing their orders, the waitress smiled and walked behind the counter. Seth was about to say something, but Summer raised her hand.

"Enough apologies Cohen. I think you said it enough with all of the flowers in my office."

"You can never say sorry without flowers, which is a reason why one more can't hurt." He pulled a single rose from underneath the table and Summer graciously took it.

"Alright Cohen, enough with the cheesiness already." Summer smirked.

Seth nodded and placed his hand over hers on the table. "Okay, but it is far from over my dear. For all I know, it has just begun."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Hey there! So here's the first chapter and nothing but catching up with the characters. As you can probably tell, this fic will mostly focus on Seth & Summer. I'm a newbie when it comes down to writing an O.C. fic and this is my first attempt (and probably only) in writing one. Tell me what you folks think of this one and please drop a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 2**

_**Same disclaimers apply.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Seriously man, you need to tone it down a notch with the whole romantic and sweet gestures to your wife." Ryan pleaded.

Seth smirked. "Why? The missus always asking you why you can't do the same?"

Ryan nodded. "Oh yeah."

It wasn't like his and Marissa's relationship was shaky. In fact, after five years of being married and dating steadily before getting engaged, he could honestly say that it's been going great and it kept getting better as each day passed. Ryan was truly happy with how his life been going on lately and was forever grateful that the Cohens took him in. Newport was the open door that he walked through for a chance to have a future that he dreamed of. He took advantage of the situation and he was now working for the Newport Group. After he got his degree in architecture, Kirsten automatically offered him a position. Not to disrespect the man, even if he never showed Ryan any, not having Caleb to be his boss made his decision to take the job easier. If Caleb was still alive, Ryan wouldn't be sure if he wanted to work under him. Some people can't stand their boss, but Ryan was glad to have a boss who he could easily work with. A boss that went by the name of Kirsten Cohen.

"Look what I can do Uncle Seth." Elle announced as she shot the ball from a pretty far range, hitting nothing but net.

"Nice one, Elle."

Elle proudly smiled. "Thanks Uncle."

Elle continued to shoot baskets into the mini basketball hoop setup in the driveway of the Atwood residence as Seth and Ryan watched nearby.

"Man, she's pretty good for a girl her age." Seth commented as he took a sip out of his beer.

Ryan beamed proudly. "I know. She only started to shoot after I got the basket a week ago and now, she practically makes 75 percent of her shots."

"Remind me not to play her in a game of horse."

Ryan giggled. "No kidding. I just played her a game yesterday and I totally got smoked."

Ryan continued to beam with pride as he continued to watch his daughter. Elle turned around and passed the ball to her father.

"Daddy, wanna play? I'm getting bored playing by myself."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. You wanna play Seth?" Ryan asked he stood up.

Seth shook his head. "Go ahead you two."

"You sure?" Ryan asked one last time.

Seth nodded. "Go play with your daughter."

Ryan smiled as Seth sat back in his chair. Ryan wasn't kidding that she was definitely as good as he said. In a matter of a couple of shots, Ryan managed to acquire the first three letters of horse.

Seth looked on with admiration and hoped that when he have a kid one day, they would have a relationship like how Ryan had with his kids, especially with his daughter.

Ryan and Elle had a tight bond together and Seth always joked that when it came down to being attached by the hip, Elle replaced Marissa. Seth like to think that the reason why they bonded so well was because Elle always wanted to play any type of sport and it was with her father who would do so. Even if he had things that wasn't close to finishing due the next day, he would take out an hour to play with his daughter. Even if he had to grin all night to get it finished, he couldn't complain because he loved doing those type of things with his daughter. Not only was Elle athletic, she was also a girly-girl. Seth could've swore that her closet had more clothes than he had, carrying any type of designer wear that Elle or her mother insisted on getting because it looked cute. She was definitely a great blend of her parents.

The second offspring of Ryan and Marissa was Tyler. He was only eight months, but he already had traces of his father in him. He somehow mastered Ryan's trademark look. Tyler was usually a easy baby to watch and he hardly cried. He liked to be carried by anybody, but everyone knew that he loved being held by his mother the most. It was an equal trade-off, Elle's a daddy's girl and Tyler's a momma's boy.

Crossing his arms, Seth started to ponder. Watching the interaction between Ryan and Elle, Seth wanted that. It was at that moment that Seth thought about wanting to start expanding the family. If Summer were to tell him that she wanted to start having kids, he would definitely think that it would be a good idea because he felt ready to be a father. It's been three years since they've been married and they are now in their late twenties. Seth figured it's better to have one now than later because being in their fifties when their firstborn graduates from high school seemed less appealing.

Seth would like to have a girl first and if he had to guess, he would say that his daughter would most likely be like the mother. He could easily picture his wallet being shaken for cash. Not that he would mind anyway, he would love to spoil his little girl. She would probably be into designer brands and dress up like most of the kids her age. If he could get her to skateboard or have her enjoy any one of Seth's favorite pastimes, then his personal mission of having her to not be a typical Newpsie would totally be accomplished.

Putting a smile on his face, all he had to do was to talk to Summer. He thought that it would've been her to bring up the subject first because it's usually the women who does so, but it would be him to initiate the topic instead. He hoped that she would agree that they should start trying. He planned on asking her that night.

_**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **_

Looking at the same page for thirty minutes, Seth thought of a way to approach the subject as they both sat on bed. Summer was looking over her notes from work and Seth pretended to read the book in front of him to gather up his thoughts and work up a nerve to talk to Summer. Thinking that he's ready, Seth closed his book at placed it on a little table to the right of him.

"Hey Sum, can I talk to you about something?"

Summer remained glued to the paper in front of her. "Is it important Cohen? I have an important presentation tomorrow that needs to go off with a bang."

"It's definitely important."

Summer looked at Seth and noticed that he's pretty serious. Thinking that she could take a break anyway, Summer placed her tablet on the small table to the left of her and turned her attention to Seth.

"What's up?"

He took a deep breath. "You see, we've been married for three years and been together for longer then that and no matter how many trials and tribulations that we faced, I can't remember being this happy with you." A smile started to creep up on his face as he continued.

"I get up every morning and it always bring a huge smile on my face knowing that I never get tired of having you by my side. Even when I think that it's not possible, I find myself loving you even more with each passing day. There are certainly no words to describe how much I love you."

Summer smiled. "If I knew better, it sounded like you were proposing to me. Seeing that we're already married, can you please get to the point." It certainly never stop amazing her how sweet Seth can be.

Seth nodded. "Right." He breathed in deeply. "What I'm saying is that...I want to have a baby."

Summer sat there speechless. She stared at him emotionless and wondered to herself if he was joking. Seth can be a funny guy when he wanted to be and she couldn't figure out if he was really being serious. She was waiting for him to start laughing so she could easily tell that he was pulling her leg. He wasn't though. Instead, he was patiently waiting for her to say anything.

"Do you think that we can talk about this later because I really have to be well rested for a big day at work tomorrow." She said as she started to get her body under the covers. Summer turned off the lamp on her side and laid on her side, facing the wall.

Seth looked at the alarm clock and it was getting late. He turned off his lamp and settled underneath the covers. As he laid in bed wide-awake after the lights went out an hour ago, he somehow knew that she wasn't sleeping yet. He was thinking the same thing as her. _What the heck just happened?_

_**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **__  
_

Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure that it gets clearer to see who it is that doesn't want to have a baby. Big thanks goes to all of those who reviewed and I hope that this isn't a disappointment for anyone. You folks know the drill, give me your thoughts on this and I'll do my best to put in what you guys want to see in the story. Thanks again :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: In no way am I making anything monetary for writing this and I am simple doing this to help the summer pass by before heading back to school.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It's been a week since Seth brought up the baby subject and Summer can honestly say that it's recently been an awkward one. It seemed like they never talk nowadays because they rarely had time together. Seemed like they both had the same idea and dove into work to distract themself from what's been going on a between them. Most communication between them were usually a question that required to be answered with a yes or no. They never had dinner together anymore when it was Seth who always insisted that they do so, even if the other came home late from work. In most cases, Summer would be the one coming home late but he would always keep her food warm and wait for her even if he was starving himself.

Summer was about fed up with what's been going on lately that she decided to confront Seth about it that night. Summer parked her car in her usual spot and entered through the front door. Following her senses, Summer smelled the pleasant scent of something baking. Entering the kitchen, she grinned as she found Seth cooking dinner in an apron. It was a Wednesday, a day that he liked to celebrate the fact that it was the middle of the workday week. Seth always stuck to his promise that he would cook on that day even if they had a little quarrel.

"What's for dinner?" Summer asked.

Seth turned off the stove and the oven. "Spaghetti and rolls."

"Sounds delicious."

Seth nodded and took off his apron, tossing it on the counter in the middle of the room. He turned around, about to walk away from Summer when she grabbed his wrist before he could get away.

"Can we talk?" She softly asked.

Seth turned back to look at her and noticed the pleading look in her eyes. Seth softened and nodded.

"After dinner, I promise."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tucked under the sheets, Summer waited for Seth to get out of the bathroom. Although they ate in silence, at least it wasn't too awkward or uncomfortable like the past week. Not wanting to be in silence much longer, Summer turned the television on and started her channel surf session. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it's almost ten and decided to settle on one of the local news channel.

Seeing Seth coming out, she turned off the television and sat up. Seth sat onto the sheets, unsure of how to start their first in-dept conversation in a while. Seth didn't need to initiate the conversation, Summer did.

"Seth, why do you think that we should have a baby now?" She asked.

Seth stared at her for a while and thought about what to say. "Because I love you more than anything and I want to." He honestly answered.

Summer nodded in understanding. "But why now? Why not years later down the road?"

"Because I feel that we're ready financially and emotionally."

"You're right..." Summer started before Seth interrupted.

"You mean we can try?"

He sounded so hopeful but she had to voice her piece of mind.

Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Cohen, listen. We are ready financially, but I'm not ready emotionally."

"Is it because you think I wouldn't help out? I would, you know. I'll get up whenever the baby cried in the middle of the night for the feeding or just to soothe the baby even if I may feel like shit the next day because I was up all night. Heck, I'll even change the dirty diapers even though the smell is unbearable and you know that's a huge thing considering that I never helped out whenever Ryan asked me to."

Summer shook her head. "Look Seth, I finally got to a place at work where I can finally say that I am proud of all of the shit I went through to get to where I am."

"I am proud of you too, but having a baby wouldn't kill your career."

Summer closed her eyes. "Please Seth. Just understand where I'm coming from."

"That's the thing though Summer. I don't know where you're coming from." Seth was getting frustrated at this point.

Summer picked up on Seth's frustration and started to react, becoming frustrated as well. "Look, all I'm saying is that I don't want to have a baby right now because the timing isn't right."

Seth shook his head in disbelief. "You know what Sum, the timing is mostly never right for most couples. It just happens."

"Maybe so, but don't you want to enjoy our time together before we have to take care of another life? We haven't had a vacation together ever since our honeymoon. Our lives are just a bit too busy right now to even consider having a baby."

Seth shook his head in disagreement. "I don't know about you, but I'm willing to step back from work if that's what it takes."

"That's the thing Seth, I'm not!" Summer was riled up at the moment, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself down. She had already explained to him why she doesn't think now is a good time but Seth wouldn't let it go. He just had to keep asking questions.

Seth glanced at Summer and disappointingly looked down. He was completely speechless and didn't know what to say. This was definitely not how he pictured this conversation would turn out to be. Seth felt saddened by what just happened because he had hoped that she would've agreed. That was clearly not the case tonight. They just sat there in silence for a good period of time before Seth got off the bed.

"I'm not feeling so tired right now, so I'm just going to go back downstairs because I know you have something to get up early for tomorrow." He tried to cover up the pain in his voice but it was obvious that he was. He stood up and strode towards the door. He couldn't get out of the room quick enough.

"I'm sorry, Seth." She softly apologized.

Seth sadly nodded and closed the door on his way out.

Summer exhaled and laid back down, pulling the covers over her face.

Great, back to square one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please don't get too pissed at Summer because she wants to focus more on her career than starting a family and getting our lovable Seth feeling down. Things with Summer will be justifiable and it will be revealed in the coming chapters, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer: To keep this short, I'm just going to say that the same disclaimers apply.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**  
**_

Seth was usually flawless in cooking breakfast but that morning, he couldn't seem to get anything right. The bacon was burned beyond recognition that Seth was forced to throw it away because he wasn't up to eating that crap. He had enough torture as it is when he was forced to eat his mother's cooking when he was young and he wasn't about to relive that moment.

The response that he got from last night definitely wasn't the one that he expected it to be. He should've known that she didn't want to have one. How could he not see it when Summer acted weird after he first brought up the subject.

Seth never returned to bed after the discussion. He remained in the living room and feel asleep while watching the television. He knew that Summer checked up on him, most likely during the middle of the night because when he woke up that morning, he had a blanket on him and the television was turned off.

With his stomach growling, Seth just picked up his briefcase and headed out the door, thinking of something to pick up for breakfast before heading into work.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Summer sat in her office, trying to concentrate on her presentation but her thoughts always went back to her conversation with Seth the night before. She definitely felt bad on how the conversation went about, but she can't change how she felt right now. On all of the nights for that to happen, it had to be the time when she had this huge thing that could get her fired if it didn't go well. Even though she was one of their best, they told her up-front that they would drop her in a heartbeat if she royally screwed up bad, beyond repair. If she does blow it the big-time, she prayed that her boss would have some leniency towards her and not actually fired her on the spot.

Snapping out of her thoughts, her boss tells her that it's time. Summer nodded and stood up, getting herself in the right state of mind. Collecting her presentation materials, she took a deep breath, hoping that it goes smoothly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth never thought he would be back at the skate park this fast, but that's where he was at that moment. After picking up breakfast, Seth decided that he would not be very or any productive at work, so he called to say that he wasn't going to be in that day and asked his secretary to reschedule any appointments he had. His secretary was definitely surprised because whenever Dean told him to take a couple days off to spend it with the missus, Seth would always refuse. Without asking questions, she followed his orders and told him that she would take care of it.

Seth's been skating for hours and decided to give it a break. When he got there, he got a couple of looks from some guys already there because to them, he was a newbie and some people can get real territorial when it comes to skating. It didn't take him too long to dust of the rust and surprisingly enough, Seth was doing the tricks that he was able to do since he was fourteen, gaining some respect from the skaters there.

Sitting on a bench and wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Seth looked at his watch and noticed that it's about lunch time. Walking to his car, he placed his deck in the trunk and entered the drivers side. Not really sure on where to go, he just inserted the keys into the ignition and started up the engine. He'll figure it out as he drove around.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Congratulatory applause was heard as Summer walked back to her office from one of the conference rooms. Surprising herself, she got through the presentation without a mistake. She happily smiled at her performance as she sat behind her desk. Her smile started to drop when she glanced at a picture of her and Seth at a charity event. She doesn't remember which charity event that was, but what she does remember was the event that happened right after that.

It was their first night back in Newport and that was the first time they seen each other since returning back. They were both fresh out of college and graduated with different degrees. Seth studied in Seattle, while Summer remained in California. After high school, they tried the long-distance thing throughout their first semester away but mutually took a break when they came back to Newport for the holidays.

They practically talked the whole night during the typical charity event, catching up on everything. They touched basis with everything and no topics were left behind. Parties, adventures, interesting experiences or the people they've met, they talked about it all. When it came to the topic of dating, both could honestly say that none got serious.

They were the last two people to leave after being asked to do so because they were closing up. They both giggled at how long they were enjoying their conversation that they didn't notice that everyone, but the caterers, were gone. Not really wanting to end their conversation, they decided to head down to the pier. They strolled along the boardwalk for a while, finishing their Balboa Bar and threw away their stick when they were done. Not really wanting to walk anymore, they decided to rest along the rails. Summer stopped along the rail and Seth remained back. He was contemplating something and didn't know if he should do it. _Confidence Cohen, _is what he heard from one of his good friend and decided to act on it. Not knowing how Summer would respond, he walked behind her.

When Summer felt a warm pair of arms around her body, a smile crept on her face. Knowing Seth, she knew it took him a lot to do what he just did. When Seth felt Summer putting her arms over his, he couldn't help but smile. They looked out at the moonlit ocean and stood in comfortable silence, enjoying the view. Nothing needed to be said and after that, they've been together ever since.

Snapping out of her memory, she picked up her phone after deciding to call Seth at his office. She hoped to catch him there before he left for lunch and by looking at the clock, she was sure that he would still be there.

"Hey Margaret, it's Summer. Can you please connect me to Seth?"

"Sorry Mrs. Cohen, Mr. Cohen didn't come into work today. He called and told us he was taking the day off." The secretary politely informed.

This definitely caught Summer by surprise. "Thanks Margaret."

Summer hung up and dialed Seth's cell. She hoped that he would have his cell with him and would answer. He has been known to occasionally leave his cell phone on the charger the whole day. It rang a couple of times and his voice mail came on. Not knowing what exactly to say, she sadly hung up.

She sat back into her chair and exhaled. How is it that you can feel so great one minute and feel like shit in the matter of seconds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The tune of one of Death Cab's song snapped Seth out of his daydream. Looking at the caller ID, he was seriously debating whether to answer it. He knew it was Summer calling him because he recognized it as her office number. He didn't really have to come to a decision, his cell phone did it for him. He figure that it was the best to let his voice mail get it anyway, wonder if she would leave a message and if she did, what would she say.

Placing the phone back in its previous position, Seth laid down and stared at the patches of white clouds in the blue sky. It's been years since he last ridden the Summer Breeze into the Pacific Ocean and he forgot how relaxing it was to just be laying there. After years of just leaving the boat sitting in the docks, Seth was glad that he didn't sell it when others suggested that he do so since he never used it anymore. Seth like to think of the boat as another one of his havens that he could flock to whenever he wanted somewhere to think without being bothered.

He tried not to think about Summer for a while, but it was always inevitable that his thoughts would go to her. No matter what, it always does.

To hear that their husband was ready to have a child. Isn't it what all wives want to hear? Apparently, that wasn't the case for him. He had to say that when Summer said that she wasn't willing to step back from her career, that hurt. He guess that he can kind of see where she was coming from though. He, like her, actually enjoy the work that they do. Although it can be stressful at times, it is equally satisfying to see the success outcome after all of the hard work and hours that was put in.

His cell phone started to ring again and Seth decided to pick it up after seeing that it wasn't Summer. He couldn't talk to her now, but knew he had to later.

"What's up Atwood."

"Where are you? I tried you at work but your secretary said you took the day off. What gives?" Ryan was clearly surprise to hear that Seth didn't go in. Usually, you can't get that guy to leave his office.

"I'm somewhere doing something I like to call a little Seth time."

_This must be serious, _Ryan thought to himself. "You want to talk about it at dinner tonight?"

"Most likely. I don't think Captain Oats can help me on this one."

Ryan chuckled. "Listen Seth, I have to go but I'll see you later."

Seth flipped his cell closed and decided to head back to the docks. He was getting crispy enough and didn't want to get any more. He wasn't about to head home though, he had one more place to go.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Summer sat on her sofa, waiting patiently for Seth to come home. Knowing that Seth didn't leave his cell on the charger, she tried his cell but to only get his voice mail again. When his secretary said that he took the day off, she figured that he would just stay home. He actually did that once, but it was in college and he was skipping all of his classes for that day.

She's been home for more than two hours. Since she did such a great job earlier that day, her boss informed her that she could head home early. She jumped on that offer and she was out of the door. It was almost seven and she hoped that Seth didn't forget about the dinner at the Atwood's.

The front door opened and Seth walked in, carrying a shopping bag in each hand. Seth definitely didn't go to work with the casual clothes that he was wearing. In fact, Summer can tell that he got a bit of a tan.

Seth froze on the spot after noticing Summer on the couch. He checked his watch and realized how long he took at the local comic bookstore and the music store. He picked up a couple of comics and decided to get some new CDs in the process. Today, he actually felt like the guy he was ten years ago.

Summer was about to say something when Seth beat her to it. He told her that he'll be quick in getting ready and hustled up the stairs before Summer could respond. She sadly sighed when he was out of sight and laid down. She can honestly say that she doesn't like how it's been going on between them lately.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Cohen asked when we were going to have a baby." Summer blurted out while she was helping Marissa with the dishes.

Marissa grabbed the soaped dish from Summer and ran it under the faucet. "So, when are you guys gonna?"

Summer shrugged. "Later, but not now."

"Is that why he was a little down at dinner tonight?"

"I pretty much think so. He's been like that ever since we talked about the subject."

The sound of Heart and Soul traveled through the kitchen and Marissa smiled. Marissa placed the last dish in the dishwasher to dry and they peered into the livingroom, watching Seth and Elle playing the piano with their backs facing the girls. Seth played the background while Elle played the tune.

"You know, Elle been practicing that song every single day since Seth taught her that." Marissa pointed out as they sat on the table. Ever since Elle saw the movie _Big_, she wanted to learn that song and surprising everyone, Seth knew how.

Summer sighed. "I know. He's going to make a great father."

Marissa raised an eye brow. "Then what's the problem?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tired of playing with the piano, Elle went upstairs to play with her toys in her bedroom, leaving Seth and Ryan in the living room. They were currently playing on the PS3 and Ryan noticed that Seth wasn't really into it. How can he tell? He was easily beating Seth and it seemed like he wasn't even putting an effort. When it came down to the PS3, Seth never gave anybody a chance, including his five year-old niece. After Seth lost again, he had to ask a question that was obviously distracting him from his concentration.

"Was I dumb to bring up the baby subject? If I knew that she would've act like this, it would've saved me from feeling like shit at the moment."

Ryan sympathetically patted his back. "Don't feel like that, man. When she's ready, she'll tell you. I'm pretty surprised that it's you who brought it up first in the first place. In some ways behind that suit you wear to work, you're still a kid in heart."

A thought just entered Seth's mind. "What if she'll never be?"

Ryan was speechless. He never was good in coming up with answers in a snap. He could try, but no words came out to speak.

Seth leaned back on the couch, pondering his question. He hoped that it wasn't the case because he would be devastated if it were to be true. He can only be optimistic that she'll come around to the idea one day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For those of you who doesn't know what Heart and Soul is, it's that song that Tom Hanks played on that giant piano that you step on to play. Thought I just clear that up.

So here's the next chapter and I hope that it's still interesting. You know what to do, hopefully you'll send me a review and I'll keep the chapters coming. Thanks you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: It's two like in the freakin' morning and I'm too tired to make up a disclaimer. I'm just going to say that the same apply.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth just wanted to talk to his father at his beach-front office but instead of finding him there, he had an idea where his father could be. Walking down the beach, he got a couple of weird looks from the beach goers and Seth couldn't agree with them more. He was on his lunch break and he was wearing part of his business suit. It was sunny and warm, so Seth had to ditch his jacket and resorted to unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves above his elbow.

His hunch was right as he just seen his father paddling back to shore. Sandy was in his fifties but he serious didn't look his age. He still look like he did ten years ago, with the exceptions of a few more white hairs but other than that, he was still in great condition. Sandy was still the same and continued to love surfing. He never regretted getting his office more than ten years ago. That was the best decision he has made, even if his wife didn't think it was a suitable workplace.

Sandy picked up his towel off the sand and noticed Seth standing a couple of yards away. He made his way towards his son and wondered what he was doing there.

"How's it going son?" Sandy greeted.

"Can we talk in your office?"

Sandy nodded and they started to walk back to his office. He automatically picked up that Seth wanted to talk him about something serious. The last time he asked to talk to him about something important was the time when Seth wanted to propose to Summer. Seth was sure that he wanted it but he was afraid of what Summer would've said.

As they stepped in, Seth sat on the couch while Sandy leaned his long board against the wall. Since Sandy's surf-shorts was still damped, he resorted to pulling out a folding chair made of metal to sit on.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked as he sat across from Seth.

Seth sighed. "A lot of things."

"Is there something bad going on with the business?"

Seth shook his head. "No dad. It's more in the lines of my personal life."

Sandy nodded. "Continue."

"Well...I recently told Summer that I wanted to try for a baby."

"And she said that she didn't." Sandy concluded.

Seth nodded. "Yeah and after that, things between us been weird."

Sandy raised a brow. "Weird how?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know but it seemed like we try to avoid each other as much as possible, or more like I'm the one who tries to not be in the same room as her."

"I know that your hurt son, but you have to understand that she's the one who's going to go through most of the changes. Both physically and emotionally. She's the one whose body is going to change and she's the one who has to take time off work to take care of the baby. Sure you will be there to help out, but for the first couple of months, the baby is going to need their mother."

"I know that Dad, but I'm just afraid that she might not want to have kids at all."

"If she never wants to have any, then what would you do?"

Seth looked at his father and remained sitting down quietly. He didn't need to think about it because he spent a significant amount of time doing so. He already knew what he would do.

Sandy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It takes work and compromise to make a marriage work. You may not agree on everything but you find a middle ground. Don't be part of the statistic that this country should not be proud of." He chuckled. "I think Newport makes up a fourth of the percentage in divorces and I don't want you to add to it."

Seth nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the talk, Dad."

"Anytime kid. Now stop this avoidance crap and talk to her. She has her reasons and all you need to do is understand her logic and be supportive."

Seth nodded one last time and walked out of the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Summer came home after a much needed shopping spree and called out for Seth. She definitely did some damage on the Visa, but she didn't care. Heading upstairs to their bedroom, she hoped to find him there so they could finally talk because the past two days was the same as it was last week. She hoped that they could resolve this thing quickly and without yelling this time. There's nothing more she would want than some lovin' from her husband. She laughed to herself as it rhymed in her head.

Dropping the shopping bags on the bed, she peered outside the window and looked at the oceanic view. Glancing down at the pool, she noticed that Seth was doing laps. That explained why he didn't hear her earlier.

Digging through the drawers, Summer randomly picked out a bikini and quickly changed in the bathroom. Maybe this will help them bring the end to the drift that the issue has formed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Feeling like he had enough, Seth stopped as he touched the wall for the last time. Noticing the sun starting to set, he turned to face the side of the ocean, putting his arms on to the concrete to watch the sun go down. The sunsets were the number two thing that Seth always thought was beautiful in Newport. Summer being his number one, of course.

"You know, the view is equally beautiful here."

Seth turned around to face where the voice came from. He didn't expect to see Summer sitting in the hot tub that was connected to the pool.

"How long have to been there?" Seth quizzically asked.

Summer shrugged. "Enough to see you go a couple of times non-stop."

Seth nodded. As he started to swim, Summer knew that he was heading towards the steps to get out of the pool.

"Hey Seth, can you just sit with me in the tub?" She shyly asked.

Seth stopped swimming and stared at Summer. He was apprehensive but seeing the look in her eyes, Seth always caved whenever she gave her puppy-eyes.

Seth did what she requested and sat next to her. Catching her a bit off guard, he intertwined their fingers together under the water. She turned her head towards Seth and gave a small smile. Seth smiled back and couldn't help but to softly kissed her. Even though they might not be on the best of terms, he would always be there beside her whenever she asked. It was another reason from a long list to answer why she love him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Turning off the TV, Seth placed the remote control on the coffee table in front of him and turned to Summer. They just sat on the couch and ate their take out dinner that arrived while he was waiting for Summer to get out of the shower. They really didn't say anything to each other. Instead, they just sat back and ate dinner together. That was something that they didn't do for a long period of time.

Seth had a burning question inside of him that he still didn't ask Summer, which was the reason why he turned of the TV.

"Sum, I have to ask you something and please don't get offensive." Seth cautiously asked.

Summer curiously looked at him and slowly nodded.

Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just have to know if..." He trailed, receiving a look from Summer telling him to spit it out already. "...if you'll ever be ready."

Summer didn't expect that and sat there speechless. Will she ever be? Now Summer had a question to ask, hoping that she wouldn't hear the answer that would shatter her on the inside.

"If I never will be, would we get a divorce because of it?"

Summer could've swore that she held her breath after she asked the question, waiting for his response. She could feel her eyes starting to prickle and didn't notice a tear roll down her face until Seth wiped it off with his thumb.

"I love you way too much to ever consider that as a reason to do so." Summer sniffled and Seth gave her a tissue. "Although, I would feel devastated if you don't want any children because I think that we would be great."

"How do you know that we'll be great?" She shyly asked.

Seth smiled. "Because I have faith in our love and our relationship. That's all we need." He didn't have to pause for his answer, it just came out naturally.

Summer smiled a bit. "But aren't you afraid? We're talking about taking care of a child, not some puppy that you found on the side of the road."

Seth shrugged. "I'm scared shitless. But hearing the 'I love you's, the 'thank you's, or the simple laughter, it's enough to make your heart melt. Even if we may get the occasional 'I hate you's, it still makes it worthwhile. Knowing that you're the reason for bringing up a wonderful human being in the world is equally rewarding to know that you did a tremendous job in the parenting department. Watching them grow up and helping them to reach their highest potential. There's nothing better than seeing your child succeed, knowing that you partially had a part in that. When it comes down to us Sum, that's what I see. Growing up in a house full of love in Newport, when a lot of homes here are broken."

The tears freely flowed down Summer's face throughout Seth's heartfelt speech. She chuckled, wiping her eyes and sniffing in the process. She looked at Seth and smiled. She was just in awe with what Seth just said and wondered how long it took him to come up with that.

Seth let all of what he felt in his heart pour out and he didn't know how to respond when he saw her crying. When she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. He cupped her face, wiping a few tears that still found it's way down.

"You still didn't answer my question." Seth sweetly stated.

"What did you ask again?"

"If...you'll ever be ready." Seth seemed sad when he had to ask that again.

Summer placed her right hand on his left cheek. "Seth, not right now because I finally landed a high-profile account. When having a baby, I feel that both people should be into it. It takes two people to make a baby, not only one. I don't want to ask myself the should've, could've, or would've ."

Summer closed her eyes, putting her hands over them and started to sob. It wasn't light sobs, but real-hard emotionally driven type of sobs. Concerned and confused, Seth pulled her into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Summer hugged back, clinging on for dear life. Hearing herself saying the last three words stirred up something inside of her. She knew that Seth would ask her what's going on and Summer felt that this would be a good time to tell him. It was also another reason why she didn't feel like the timing was right to have a baby, but hasn't told Seth yet. Once she revealed this piece of information, she hoped that he would finally understand where she was coming from.

They sat on the couch and hugged for a while. Summer's the one who pulled away when she finally felt calm enough to talk.

"Seth...Do you know why my parents divorced?"

Seth scratched his head, not knowing where this would lead to. "I heard a few stories from the Newpsies, ranging from affairs to doing some type of criminal activity, but I never believed any of them because you can't really trust Newport gossip."

Summer took a deep breath and sniffled. "Not even Marissa knows this. She thinks what I told her is the reason why, but I made up that excuse because I was deeply hurt for knowing the truth behind the breakup of my parents."

Summer looked at Seth in the eyes and she can see that he's paying closely attention, giving her courage to continue.

"They say that it's never the children's fault for splitting the marriage, but sadly, that was the case between my mother and father. My mother was a workaholic and she loved her job. She was the best in what she did and was steadily climbing up the ladder. She wasn't at her prime yet and she was only going to get better. That was the case until she found out she was pregnant with me. My dad was ecstatic, but my mom wasn't so much. My dad had to coax her into the idea of having a baby and eventually she agreed. Not all times were bad though, I do remember some good memories with my mother. When she got laid off from work when I was about six, that's when I would say that the relationship between my parents started to crumble. They would constantly fight about everything; money, the fact that my dad worked a lot, or the accusations that one was being unfaithful to the other. One night when my parents were fighting, my mother told my father why she was acting the way she's been recently. I was hiding in the livingroom closet, a place where I would always go to get away from reality. I would sit there for hours, dreaming about goals and things that I would want to do in my life. Anyway, my heart crumbled when I heard my mother blaming the birth of me for her being laid off or any one of her misfortunes. I was the person who ruined her life and she resented me for taking away her career. My father defended my honor and the next day, divorce papers were served."

Seth sat there speechless, processing all of the information that just been presented. That would explain why Summer's father was that close and protective of his daughter. Now, Seth fully understood where she was coming from. He doesn't want to push her into something that she felt she wasn't ready for. Summer didn't want what happened between her parents happen to them. Now he felt like an major ass for acting like the way he did for the past couple of days.

Looking at Summer, he can see the pain of reliving the memory but also the relief of telling someone. Seth cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So, what do you folks think?

Big thanks goes to kursk for your review from chapter 2. Although it's not what you exactly suggested, it's what you implied that got me to write the Seth and Sandy conversation in the beginning of this chapter. I originally didn't think of having Seth to talk to anyone about what was going on in his relationship, so thank you for that.

Remember, don't forget to review and give me your thoughts on this. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review this story. Seriously can't thank enough the people who already done so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 6**

**_Disclaimer: It's true that the OC characters doesn't belong to me and I don't see myself owning them anytime soon_**.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the beginning of February and things were progressing better for Seth and Summer after they had their talk almost a year ago. As the weeks and months passed, Seth no longer brought up the baby subject. Summer was grateful for that because she knew that it seemed like she wasn't being fair. He was the only one trying to reach a middle ground to make it work and she would keep shooting the ideas down as quickly as it came up. She does know that he still thought about it once in a while but has never said anything. Just by looking at his eyes while he watched Ryan interacting with Elle and Tyler, Summer could easily see how much Seth wanted one of his own.

Their fourth wedding anniversary was quickly approaching and they both decided to finally take time off work to go on a vacation. Seth came up with the idea, first coming out as a joke because Summer kept going on and on about how her recent clients were picky when it came down to every minor details involved in the project. After the success of her first high-profile account, one project kept piling on top of another. Summer definitely wanted some time off and believed that she could get it because the current account she was working on was ending a week before expected, therefore, giving her an open week. She already put in her request for the vacation and recently got it approved, getting her very excited to be getting out of Newport.

They decided that they didn't want to go to a tropical getaway because they get enough sun where they lived, so they settled going to Aspen. Unbeknownst to Seth and Summer, they were surprised to find out that Summer's dad recently purchased a house over there. A two story house with five-bedroom and three-bath to be exact. It didn't take a lot of persuasion on Summer's part to ask if she and Seth could stay there. Neil gladly gave the key to Summer after she told him their plans and told her to have fun.

They had their plane tickets and a place to stay. They were all set to go.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth happily walked out of the office and into his car, thinking about the plans for the next coming week. It was no problem for him to get off work, but it was Summer who he was worried about. When he heard that she could get the week off, he was ecstatic and definitely ready to spend some serious time alone with his wife. Summer was right, they didn't have a vacation together for a long time. The only times that they've left Newport was for a day or two and strictly for business. In fact, Seth can say that they hardly had any time to just be together and he saw the trip as an opportunity to just do that.

After Seth heard the real reason why Summer didn't want to have a baby, he definitely felt for her. Even if she expressed that she didn't want to currently try for one, that didn't stop Seth from wanting any. Seth's desire for having kids were temporarily put on hold but nonetheless, still very much alive. He truly believed that when she felt like she was ready, she would let him know and that was all that he needed to know. She needed to do the things that she had to do to resolve whatever emotional issues or doubts that she possessed.

Looking at his watch it was still pretty early and Seth decided to make a little romantic dinner for that night. It wasn't his typical Wednesday, but he was in such a good mood that he decided to drop by the supermarket before heading home. Most people would probably get the impression that Seth couldn't cook, but secretly, he wasn't half as bad. He discovered that it paid to learn how to cook for himself in college and he had to thank his friend he made in Seattle who was aspired to be a chef.

Getting the necessary ingredients and picking up a bouquet of flowers on his way out, he was good to go.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was dark by the time Summer came home from work. Work definitely piled on since it would be the last day before she went on her vacation. She definitely didn't expect to tie up a lot of loose ends before she had to go and she was happy that she was free for the next week.

When she entered the kitchen, she expected to see the takeout dinner on the counter. She was right, there was a takeout container where she expected it to be. Curious to see what Seth ordered this time, she opened up the plate. She was confused to see that there wasn't any food inside. Instead, there was a piece of paper. She picked up the note and smiled.

Putting on a light jacket she walked towards the sliding doors that lead to the pool. Opening the doors, she noticed that the only light illuminating the area was the icicle Christmas lights that Seth swore he would take down weeks ago. Speaking about him, he grinned as he stood by the table.

The table was candle lit and the food on the plate looked delicious. Walking towards a clearly surprised Summer, he pulled bouquet of flowers from behind his back and gave it to her. She graciously took it and he offered his arm. She linked her arm with his and he lead her to her seat, pushing her seat in as she sat. Seth sat across from her and poured the wine.

"What's the occasion Cohen?" Summer curiously asked as Seth gave her a glass.

"A little kickoff to one of a memorable anniversary to come."

Summer smiled. "I'll toast to that."

They clinked there glass and took a sip.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Wow, your dad totally hooked us up." Seth exclaimed as he and Summer walked into the house in Aspen. No doubt in fact that the house was nice and cozy.

"Let's get the stuff out of the car then we can check it out." Summer suggested. She too was impressed with what her father recently purchased.

Dropping their bags by the stairway near the front door, they decided to check the downstairs first. The livingroom was cozily set with a noticeable entertainment system and a LCD TV in the center of the room. On the wall to the left of that was the fireplace. What really caught Seth's eye was the black recliner that was a massage chair on the right side of the room. He had to make a mental note to try that out.

Seeing the look on Cohen's face, Summer grabbed Seth's hand and lead him to take a look at the kitchen. Her father said that he made sure that the refrigerator was fully stocked by the time they got there. He was right and they had all the necessities to last them the duration of their stay.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Summer pulled Seth out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Her father said that the view from the master suite was the reason why he decided to get the house. It had a spectacular northerly ski mountain view and it looked beautiful. They definitely weren't in Newport.

Summer wanted to check out the rest of the house, but she didn't find Seth right next to her. Looking at the direction of the king-size bed, he was there fast asleep. Chuckling to herself, she decided to let him sleep. She could've easily do something evil to him for leaving the toilet seat up but decided to just let him be. She walked out of the door to continue looking around the beautiful house.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth groggily sat up in a unfamiliar bed and rubbed his eyes. He came back to his senses and walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs, he wondered where Summer was. As he reached to the bottom of the stairs, his forgot why he came down in the first place. His attention went to the massage chair.

Seth happily sat on the chair, reclining back and pressing a button to start the massaging. He definitely felt relax laying in the chair, but something was missing. He was about to call out for Summer before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Perfect timing. Can you get me a drink please?" Seth asked.

Summer crossed her arms. "Get it yourself."

"But you're closer to the refrigerator than I am." Seth whined.

Summer raised a brow. "And how does that constitute that I should get you a drink?"

"Because it's like an unwritten rule, or something." He explained.

Summer wasn't about to believe that. If she remembered correctly, he used that line once when they were still in high school. "Maybe so Cohen, but it doesn't apply to me."

Seth knew that he wasn't getting anywhere, so he gave up and got up. When he was out of sight, Summer mischievously smiled and sat on the chair Seth recently vacated. Her father was right, it was one of the best chairs out on the market.

With his drink in hand, Seth returned to the livingroom, only to find Summer in the chair.

"Hey, no fair. I was there first." Seth complained.

"That may be the case but you vacated the chair, therefore, leaving it open. I decided upon myself to seize the opportunity to see what the heck the fuss was about with this chair." Summer grinned with her explanation but Seth didn't look that amused.

Feeling defeated, Seth took a seat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"You know, I think this chair is big enough for the both of us to enjoy."

Seth shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. I figure that if you hog the chair, then I would get the back rubs as a token of appreciation."

Summer chuckled. "The way I see it, it would be the other way around. Admit it Seth, I have you pretty whipped."

Seth smiled as he looked at her. "And believe me when I say this, but there's no other person I rather be whipped to than you."

Summer cracked a smile. "Cheesy Seth, cheesy."

"Wow, I must've taught you well. You do know how to kill a moment once in a while."

She grinned. "I learned from the best."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yeah, I know that this isn't particularly the best and the purpose of this chapter was to progress the story. I already written the next chapter but I still have to proofread it. I'll probably get it up at the end of the day.

Thank you for the response from last chapter. Everyone has their take on the reason why Summer's biological parents divorced and I'm glad that mine seemed logical. I don't know how long it took me to come up with that one.

So here's sixth chapter and I hope that you folks will continue to read. In the meantime, drop me a review if you haven't done it yet because I love reading what you guys have to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 7**

**_Disclaimer: Stick disclaimer ( Here ). In other words, the OC characters doesn't belong to me._**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

With the warm rays of sunlight beaming on her face, Summer breathed in deeply and stretched her arms. A smile quickly crept on her face as she realized what day it was. Today was the day where four years ago, she was acting like she was running around without a head. Her mind was spinning simultaneously in different directions with tasks that needed to be done that it was even sometimes difficult to coordinate her feet to walk. If it wasn't for Marissa, Summer probably would've made it to the alter late because it was her that kept her intact.

When Summer woke up that morning, she thought that Seth would be out of bed and making breakfast. That's what he usually did on any one of their anniversaries, but there he was, still sleeping. Summer smiled after having an idea. She quietly slipped out of the bed and headed out of the bedroom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Seth frantically jumped straight out of bed after an alarm woke him up. It sounded like the smoke alarm and not seeing Summer in the room, he freaked out and ran downstairs. As he reached to the bottom, he noticed a trail of smoke coming from the direction of the kitchen. Remembering that Summer mentioned a fire extinguisher in the closet by the stairway, he grabbed it and quickly scrambled towards the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway, he chuckled and was relieved to see that nothing was on fire. Summer stood there in her pj's, sheepishly smiling.

Seth turned on the overhead vent and reached for the smoke alarm to reset it. Even though it was freaking cold, Seth opened all of the windows to get the smell out of the house quickly.

"Happy Anniversary." Summer greeted as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

Seth looked at the smoking platter. "Looks like we won't have a cake, will we?"

The cake was burned beyond recognition and that was the cause of the smoke detectors going off.

Summer chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, but I did manage to not burn breakfast."

"What's for breakfast?"

Summer grabbed Seth's hand and lead him to the dinning table. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, or french toast to choose from and Seth couldn't decide what he wanted.

"These actually look edible, but what happened to the cake?" Seth curiously asked.

Summer scratched her head. "I was watching TV while waiting for the cake and I forgot to check up on it."

Seth chuckled. "Wow...You definitely pulled a Kirsten."

Summer laughed at his comment. Seth always called burning your food a "Kirsten" and his mother wasn't too amused with that label.

"You want juice or coffee?" Summer asked as she headed towards the kitchen to get their drinks.

"Coffee, definitely." Seth answered as she disappeared.

It was on rare occasions when the Cohen household would get a cooked breakfast and even more rare to have Summer cook for that meal. A typical workday breakfast usually consisted of anything that could be toasted. In most cases they would have bagels, toast, or waffles. If they were running late, they would resort to picking up something from the bakery.

Summer returned with two cups of coffee in hand and gave Seth his cup. He thanked her and she sat on the seat to the right of him.

"So what's the plan today?" Summer asked as she grabbed some pieces of french toast.

Seth scooped some eggs and placed them on his plate. "I was thinking of hitting the slopes. Maybe do a little snowboarding or something."

"All day?"

Seth shrugged. "We'll just play it by ear."

Summer nodded. They sat in silence while they continued to grab some food.

"You want your gift now?" Summer asked, breaking the silence.

Seth looked at her, wondering if she was serious. Whenever it came to presents, it was usually Seth asking if they could open them, especially during Chrismukkah.

"What's the catch?" Seth quizzically asked.

"Nothing." She simply answered.

Seth eyed her carefully and she kept her serious face. Seth gave up trying to decipher what her motive may be and used his legs to push his chair back so he could stand up.

"You want me to get yours?" Seth asked.

Summer smiled. "Sure, but don't go too far."

Seth questioningly looked at her as she continued to grin. He was sure that he stratigized well to hide Summer's present because she has been known to guess the gift correctly by just shaking it. Still not sure what was going on, Seth walked out of the dinning room. Passing through the kitchen, he looked at the top of the counter in the middle of the room and was surprised to see two items on that counter. He doesn't remember seeing anything on that counter when he was in the kitchen not too long ago. Seth grabbed the two gifts and returned to the dinning room to ask Summer about them.

"Hey Sum, how did the gifts get in the kitchen?"

Summer took a sip out of her coffee and shrugged. "I placed them there. I figure that you would've want to open them as soon as possible."

Seth smiled. His wife definitely knew him well. "So do you wanna open your gift first?"

Summer smiled at his generosity and shook her head. "Thanks for the pair of earrings, it's beautiful."

Seth's mouth dropped. "How did you know?"

"Seriously Cohen, you need to work on your skills for hiding things." She mischievously grinned.

Seth agreed. He picked up his gift and wondered what it could be. The rectangular object that he held in his had was a fairly small gift. It couldn't be a comic book or a DVD, so he ruled those out. Seth shook it a bit but no sound could be heard. The only distinguishable sound that was generated was when the paper would be rubbing against his hand as he shook his gift. He looked at Summer and noticed that she had an amused look on her face. Giving up on guesses, Seth ripped the wrapping paper off the gift and for a long period of time, just stared at it.

_What?_, Seth thought.

This was something that he didn't think that she would give him as a gift and he didn't know what to think. Seth placed his gift on the table and tried to put on his best smile to cover up what he was actually feeling at that moment. He didn't want to seem like he hated the gift, even though he was confused why she would give it to him in the first place.

"Thanks Sum, but you didn't need to get me a box of condoms."

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Summer casually asked. She was fighting hard to fight off the smile that was creeping on her face. She was containing herself well and kept a straight face.

Seth raised one of his brows. Why would he need to open it when he knew what was in it. It wasn't like it was one of those gifts that made you open a box after another to get to the real gift in the end.

Following her request, Seth opened the box and faced the open side down to shake the contents out to show her that it was a typical box of condoms. As he started to shake, nothing came falling down on the table. Thinking that it somehow got stuck inside, he slipped his index and middle finger inside the box. Feeling inside, Seth couldn't feel anything but the smoothness of the box and looked inside to see that it was empty.

"Hey Sum, I think that you need to get a refund from wherever you got this because the box is empty."

Summer couldn't hold herself together anymore. She started to laugh and Seth was clueless with what the heck was going on.

"What's so funny?"

Summer continued to laugh. "Don't you get it?"

Seth confusedly scratched his head. "Get what?"

Summer stopped laughing and smiled. She caressed his cheek and sweetly looked into his eyes. "That I'm ready to have a baby, Doofus."

Seth smiled widely. "Really?"

Summer happily nodded. "Really."

Seth couldn't contain his excitement and passionately kissed her. They made out for a while and things were getting pretty hot and heavy pretty quickly. Seth stood up, pulling her up also and wanted to lead her towards their bedroom.

"Hey, what about the food? I spent some time making that and you haven't touched it yet." Summer pointed out.

Seth released her hand and went to his plate to take bite out of his plate. He swallowed his food and grabbed Summer's hand again to run up to their bedroom. Seth has to say that he definitely just received the best gift ever and don't think that anything can top that one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yay, Summer's ready to have a baby! Wondering what changed her mind? Well if you stick around for the next chapter, you'll find out.

I'll tell you folks right now, I originally planned to finish this before I leave on the 19th of this month to go to school that starts up on the 22nd (season 2 comes out on DVD on the 23rd ;) ). I actually have written about ten chapters before posting the first one and have recently finished writing the last chapter. I originally planned to have twelve chapters in this story, the last chapter being an epilogue. Sorry to those who would like this to go on longer than that. It's going to be my first year at a university since transefering and I feel that once school startup, I will no longer have the leisure of time to work on this. I don't want you guys to wait forever for me to update this but if you guys don't mind the wait and possibly having some long breaks between chapters, then I would consider making this longer than I planned because you guys are the best. My parents are paying for my education, so that has to come first.

Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I hope this doesn't hinder your decision to leave a review. It's been a fun ride so far and I can't thank you guys enough for taking the time to give me your thoughts on this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer: The OC characters doesn't belong to me but to the wonderful creator Josh Schwartz.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Quick Authors Note: Just to let you know before you read, there's a part where the text is all in italics. To avoid confusion, I'm letting you folks know that it's a flashback.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Let me get this straight. During the whole trip, you guys didn't leave the house?" Marissa asked.

Marissa and Summer grabbed their deli sandwich from the counter and found a table to sit nearby.

"What can I say? Ever since I told Seth, we've been like bunnies."

Marissa choked on the beverage that she was slurping on. "Total over share Sum."

Summer innocently shrugged. "What? You wanted to know so I told you."

"Yeah, but you could've made something up. I didn't need to know that the real reason why you guys didn't get out of the house was because you were having sex."

Summer paused and realized that she had a point. "GPt."

Marissa confusedly looked at her. "What?"

"Good point."

Marissa raised her brow. "Why isn't it GP?"

"Because that's game plan. Even Ryan knows that."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "You definitely been spending way too much time with Seth."

Usually when someone would tell her that, she would be offended. She just shrugged it off and took a bite out of her sandwich.

Marissa's cell phone started to ring and she picked it up. Summer tuned out of Marissa's conversation and her mind started to drift.

_Summer was sitting in her office with various papers scattered across her desk. She decided to take a break when someone knocked on her door. She asked who it was but nobody replied. She wondered what was going on and stood up to open the door._ _When she opened the door, she didn't expect him to be standing in front of her. Summer smiled widely and pulled her visitor in for a hug._

"_Hey Daddy, I thought that you were coming back from Europe on Friday?"_

_Neil pulled out of the hug and smiled at his daughter. "No particular reason. Just wanted to cut it short. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

_Summer shook her head. "I'm due for a break anyway. Have a seat."_

_Summer sat behind her desk while Neil sat in the chair across from her._

"_How are things?" Neil asked._

_Summer sighed. "Better now."_

_Neil sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on the arm rest as he brought his hand together. Something about her tone made it seem like there was something that he missed. "For old times sake, tell your dear old Father what's going on."_

_Summer stared at her father. At that moment, she felt like the clock rewound ten years back when she was still in high school._

"_Not too long ago, Seth asked if we could have a baby."_

_Neil slightly smiled. He was glad that his daughter would still open up to him after so many years has passed. "You have to tell him, you know."_

_Summer knew what he was talking about. "I know Dad and I already told him."_

_Neil readjusted himself on the chair and leaned forward. "Don't let what happened between your mother and I be a reason why you wouldn't want to experience the joys of having a child." _

_Summer looked at her father in his eyes. "Dad, I..."_

_Neil interrupted her. "Listen, you are the best thing that happened in my life and I don't want you to miss out on that feeling because of what you're mother did to you. You are not your mother. You are definitely better than her. You will not walk out on your family because you care for your husband too much to do so. Your mother and I weren't even half as much in love as you are with your husband. Jobs will come and go but your family is for life. What happened to that little girl who dreamt that when she was an adult, she would have the ideal family of two and a half kids with a dog and living in a house with a white picket fence?"_

_Summer chuckled and wiped a few tears that managed to escape her eyes. "How do you get half a kid, Dad?"_

_Neil chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know because it never made any sense to me. Which is the reason why one beautiful daughter was enough to for me."_

_Summer smiled and stood up. She walked around her desk as Neil got up from his chair and hugged._

"_I love you Daddy."_

_Neil smiled. He could never get tired of hearing that from his daughter. "You too, Princess."_

Marissa's cellular phone snapped shut, bringing Summer back to reality. After that talk with her father, she knew that what he said was right.

"Jaime got the flu bug that's been going around and she can't watch the kids tonight." Marissa informed as she dropped her cell into her purse.

Summer remembered that Jaime was the babysitter. "Seth and I can do it." She offered.

Clearly relieved, Marissa sighed and graciously smiled. "Thanks Sum."

With the her parents and in-laws gone for separate vacation, she wouldn't know who could've watched her kids. She was relieved to know that she didn't need to scramble to look for a sitter.

"What time do you want us to come over?" Summer asked.

"Can you come by 6:45?"

Summer nodded. "No problem."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Tell me again, how we got stuck with babysitting duties?" Seth asked as he parked the car on the Atwood's driveway.

Summer took off her seat belt. "Because I offered and there's no one else. I know that you wanted to do the physical act of love tonight, but a night off wouldn't kill you. Now come on, they're waiting for us."

"That's not all what I wanted to do." Seth mumbled to himself as he got out of the car.

Summer rang the doorbell as Seth caught up. Ryan opened the door, wearing a blue collard long sleeve with black tie and black pants. He let Seth and Summer in and went upstairs to check on Marissa.

Feeling thirsty, Seth walked to the kitchen while Summer went to the bathroom. Digging through the refrigerator, Seth settled for whatever was in the pitcher and poured himself a glass. Drinking all of it, he dropped the glass in the sink and started to head back to the living room. Entering the room, Ryan and Marissa was by the front door and saying goodbye to Elle. Seth waved and Ryan and Marissa was quickly out of the house.

As the door closed in front of her, Elle sprinted towards Seth and he scooped her up.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Seth asked the little girl.

Elle put her hand under her chin and had that thinking look on her face. Her face suddenly brightened up and she looked at her uncle. "Can you teach me another song on the piano?"

Seth nodded. "Okay, which one?"

"Do you know any Mallory Puff songs?"

Seth was baffled. He never thought that his niece would listen to her CD because she was like Hilary Duff back in the early 2000's. He definitely had to get her exposed to other music instead of listening to the teeny-boppers. Seth was certain that she had Kidz Bop 25 and that also had to go. A bunch of kids desecrating some great songs were not right. Seth mostly never listened to any of the songs featured on the album but he would be displeased to learn if any songs from his favorite bands were on it.

"I don't think so, but I can teach you Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." Seth offered.

Elle smiled. "Okay and then can you teach me how to skateboard?"

Seth smiled at her idea. "I'd love to Elle but you would have to ask your parents about that one."

"If they say that I can then would you teach me how to do the tricks you did when I saw you at the skate park?" She excitedly asked.

"When did you go to the skate park?" Summer asked as she walked from the hallway.

"Auntie Sum, I'm hungry." Elle said as she tugged on Summer's shirt, saving Seth from a possible verbal attack from his wife.

Summer smiled and held her hand. "Come on then."

While Summer and Elle went to the kitchen, Seth could hear the sounds of a baby crying. Since Summer was busy with Elle, he ran upstairs to get Tyler.

"Hey buddy, had a good nap."

Seth picked him up and carried him downstairs. Just as he walked into the kitchen, Summer put the cordless phone on the counter and Elle ate carrot sticks, dipping it in a small bowl of ranch dressing.

"The food will be here twenty minutes." Summer informed Seth.

Seth nodded and opened the cabinet, grabbing a small jar baby food. Summer reached out for Tyler and Seth passed him to her.

"Hey Elle, how long do I have to heat this up?" Seth asked.

Elle shrugged. "Thirty seconds?"

"Good guess."

Seth opened the cap and placed the jar in the microwave, setting it to heat up for thirty seconds.

"Yum, yum." Tyler said.

Summer smiled. "That's right Ty, you're dinner's coming." She tickled his stomach and he started to laugh.

The microwave beeped and Seth took out the jar out as Summer sat Tyler on the high chair and wrapped a bib around his neck. Seth grabbed a baby spoon and scooped a little portion to feed to Tyler.

"Alright buddy, open wide."

Seth brought the spoon to his face and Tyler swatted it, food flying towards Seth. The girls laughed and Seth wiped the content off his shirt with a paper towel. Tyler also found this hilarious as he was laughing and clapping his hands together.

"Thanks Tyler but the food supposed to go to two areas, most importantly your mouth. If not that, then that's what your bib is for. "

"Uncle Seth, you're using the wrong spoon." Elle said as she hopped off the stool she was sitting on. She reached into the drawers and pulled out another spoon. Elle motioned for Seth to pick her up and he does. "Alright Tyler, here comes the train. What sound does the train make?"

"Choo, choo!" Tyler proudly said and Elle successfully fed him without the food backfiring on her.

Seth sat Elle back on the stool and took the spoon. "You couldn't just tell me that earlier?"

"Sorry Uncle, but you didn't ask." Elle grinned as she took a bite out of a carrot stick.

Seth started to tickle her in retaliation. The door bell ringed and Summer walked to the front door to pick up the dinner. Back in the kitchen, Seth successfully managed to give Tyler a scoop without the consequences of last time.

Summer placed the food on the dinning table as the rest of the clan joined her. Elle sat on a seat next to her aunt and waited patiently as Summer scooped some fried rice onto her plate. When Elle had the food in front of her, she dived into it. That girl wasn't kidding when she said that she was hungry. Summer started to eat after she made a plate for herself and Seth, but Seth had to wait because he was still feeding Tyler.

Summer momentarily stopped eating and observed her surroundings. She smiled as she glanced at Elle and smiled even wider when she looked at Seth. She started to imagine what the future years to come would be like when her and Seth would have their own children. On one of her side, her daughter would happily be munching away and on the other side, her husband would be feeding their baby. That was what she pictured their life would be like and that thought made her happy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alrighty then. I have decided to post the last chapter of this story by the 18th of this month because I fly out the next morning. For those who doesn't really want it to end with 12 chapters, I've written two extra ones that I will include.

Thank you to those who continue to review. Seriously can't thank you guys enough. Those who haven't yet, don't be shy and please do so.

To answer your question cdgeiger, if you're going to the school that I think you are going, then I am going to attend the school which your football team has their season opener against.


	9. Chapter 9

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 9**

_**Disclaimer: The situation is still the same and no matter how hard I wish that the OC characters were mine, they aren't.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth peered into their bedroom to check on Summer. She was still sleeping and Seth didn't want to wake her up, but he was asked to do so. Seth looked at the clock and noticed that it was passed eleven o'clock so she shouldn't get too pissed for being woken up. That's what he hoped for anyway.

Seth quietly walked towards the bed and sat at the edge, rubbing her back and arm.

"Summer, wake up."

Summer gave no response and kept her eyes closed. Seth kissed around her face a couple of times and she started to stir.

"Summer, get up."

Summer grunted and turned to lay on her back. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to get back to sleep. Seth pulled the covers away and Summer reluctantly opened her tired eyes.

"Seth, it's a Saturday and I'm allowed to sleep in on the weekends after a long week at work."

"But don't you have to meet Marissa at the mall today?"

Summer closed her eyes. "At eleven."

"It's eleven-fifteen." Seth pointed out.

That got Summer going and in a matter of seconds she was out of the bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Digging through the cabinet designated for the snacks, Seth was sure that he still had a bag left. Confused, Seth scratched his head and tried to think where it could be.

"Hey Sum, what happened to my bag of chips." Seth yelled out.

Seth already made his sandwich for lunch and nothing went better with it than his salt and vinegar potato chips.

Summer entered the kitchen to dig into the refrigerator for a bottle of water and the container of mixed fruits.

"I wanted something to snack and that was out, so I ate it." She casually answered as she popped a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

Seth confusedly stared at her. "But I thought that you hated those chips. In fact if my memory serves me correctly, you said that you wouldn't be caught dead eating that crap."

"I didn't say that I hated it. I said that I preferred to not eat it." Summer clarified and twisted the cap of her bottle to take a sip out of.

"No, I'm pretty sure that you said hated."

"Look, I just wanted something to eat so I ate it. Get over it jackass!" A exasperated Summer exclaimed.

Seth wasn't expecting Summer to react the way she did at that moment. He took the hint and knew when to stop pushing the buttons.

Seth sighed. "But the whole bag?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yes, I ate the whole bag. Next subject, please."

"No can do. You were supposed to meet Marissa 45 minutes ago." Seth smirked.

Summer cursed and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Seth laughed as she came back seconds later after realizing that she left her purse by the fruits. Seth said a sarcastic comment that Summer didn't appreciate hearing at the moment. With her back facing him, she flipped him off as she walked out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After four hours and countless number of stores visited at the mall, Summer satisfyingly sat in the front passenger seat of Marissa's car. Not only did Summer did a lot of spending but after a little persuasion on her part, Marissa joined in on the action. If she had to total up how much they spent that day, she would say that they blown an absurd amount of money. Oh well, Summer couldn't help it if all of her favorite stores to shop at had a sale going on. This was the type of day that Summer needed after the past week of grueling work.

She was glad that she didn't have to drive because she currently felt too lazy to do so, even if it was a short drive. It was a good thing that Seth picked up her car after it dawned on him that there was an appointment to get the windows tinted that day.

Summer yawned and she felt like she could sleep on the car ride back home. She still felt tired when she arrived at the mall to face a semi-pissed Marissa after showing up more than thirty minutes late. At least Marissa got a taste of what it was like to wait because it would usually be her to show up late for their weekly time at the mall together.

Marissa started up the car and turned on the air conditioning before pulling out of her parking spot. A familiar scent started to circulate in the car and Summer couldn't stand breathing it in anymore. It was starting to make her feel a bit funny and she rolled down the windows.

Marissa quickly glanced at her confused and wondered what was going on. It was a unusually warm spring day and Summer mostly preferred to keep the AC on when it was that type of day.

"Why did you roll the window down?" Marissa asked.

"I couldn't stand that smell anymore."

"What smell?" Marissa certainly couldn't smell what Summer was talking about.

"You don't smell it?" Summer incredulously asked. The smell was very strong and she could pick it up even if she covered her face.

"No, I can't. What does it smell like?"

Summer shrugged. "Something like the smell of fruits going bad."

Marissa continued to try to identify what Summer was smelling. She definitely didn't know what she was talking about because the only thing that she could smell was..._oh no that can't be it, could it,_ Marissa thought. She questioned how can it be because it was a scent that she always wore and Summer never had a problem with it. In fact, it was Summer who told Marissa to get it when the product came out two years ago.

The tiredness, the unusual bitchiness attitude that Marissa received when she asked a question, and now the aversion to her body spray. It all added up in her head.

"Summer, are you pregnant?"

Summer stared at the box in her hands as she as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat. When she came home, Seth wasn't there and she felt a bit relieved to know that she could keep it to herself and think for a while without getting him suspicious for the reason why she was cooped up in the bathroom for a unusual long period of time. She was glad that Seth wasn't home because she could spare him from the disappointment if she wasn't pregnant. He wouldn't have to know that she took a test and the result was negative.

All the things that Marissa pointed out made Summer realize that she might be pregnant. After all, she did succumb to eating Seth's chips. He was absolutely right earlier, she never really liked that flavor because of the smell and she wondered how the hell he could eat that stuff sometimes. Summer never really thought that it could be a possibility even if she was a couple of days late. Maybe it was because she didn't have the obvious and most common pregnancy symptom. She didn't have a spell of feeling sick in the morning or any time during the day and she was thankful for that. She hoped that it will stay like that if she was indeed pregnant.

Summer started to open the box, pondering what the outcome may be. Reading the instructions again, she took the white stick out and took a deep breath.

When Seth opened the front door, he heard a noise from upstairs and he quickly ran towards the sound. He was picturing the worst case scenario and was petrified with what he would see when he got to his wife.

_Please let her be okay, just let her be okay_, Seth thought as he reached the top of the stairs.

As he entered their bedroom, he didn't see her around the room so he walked towards the bathroom. He stopped dead on the tracks at the doorway when he saw her crying. He quickly became worried and wrapped his arms around her, oblivious to the white plastic stick on the counter right next to him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	10. Chapter 10

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 10**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the OC characters_** **_but the person who do is the guy who has people eagerly waiting for the third season to air. I know I am._**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He didn't know what the heck was going on, but he knew that she was crying for some reason. That was enough for him to just wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Seth just came home after getting Summer's car windows tinted that she kept drilling him to do. He thought that the tint was dark enough as it was but she wanted it to be a shade darker.

Seth wanted to ask her what was wrong but he was scared to do so. He was afraid that what she would tell him, he wouldn't be able to handle it. While he was gone, she might've got a phone call informing her of bad news regarding any one of their family members. He currently didn't feel mentally ready to deal with it.

Seth started to look around for the phone. Instead of finding the cordless on the counter, he stared at a white object. There were no one line or two, or a color code to decipher. It was in plain English.

Seth pulled away and looked at her. He looked so hopeful that Summer just had to tell him. She cracked a smile as she nodded and Seth widely grinned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth nervously shook his legs up and down as he continued to wait for the doctor. He accompanied Summer to the doctors to see if she was in fact pregnant. He knew that one of his boys had to be successful and get in because after Aspen, they occasionally been at it. Seth didn't mind the sex at all, but he could feel the consequences of the actions done the previous night by the time daylight arrived. Sometimes it was necessary to have more than two cups of coffee to get him through the workday.

Seth looked at Summer and noticed that she seemed less jittery than him. On the outside she seemed cool as a cucumber, but it was a different story on the inside.

Thoughts and scenarios ran through Summer's head that it was starting to give her a headache. She didn't know what the doctor would say but she kind of had the feeling that she was pregnant. She took the test twice after a span of couple days and both turned out to be positive. Home pregnancy test were, at lowest, 97 percent accurate and she just had to get the final word from the doctor to confirm it.

Summer placed her hand on one of Seth's leg, causing him to stop shaking it. She faced Seth and gave a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" Summer asked.

"Better when the doctor gets back."

She reached for his hand and placed hers over his, looking deeply into his eyes. "Seth, I want you to know that if it turns out to be negative, we'll still keep on trying. I really meant it when I said that I was ready and I'm sorry for putting you through whatever you endured while you waited. It wasn't even close to fair on your side and it seemed like I was getting everything that I wanted while you got nothing."

Seth shook his head and raised his hand. "No worries, it's water under the bridge. I really meant what I said too. I'll be on your constant beck and call 24/7 and practically your slave for the duration of the pregnancy."

Summer grinned. "That's the best part and I intend to take full advantage of the situation."

Seth plastered a sarcastic smile on his face. "Glad to hear it."

The door opened behind them and the middle-aged doctor entered the office, having a seat behind his desk.

"Hope I'm not interrupting you two but I have your results." The doctor announced.

Seth took Summer's hand and breathed in deeply. This was it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The doorbell echoed through the house and Summer walked to the front door to let Ryan and Marissa in the house. It was just Ryan and Marissa that night because Jimmy wanted to spend some time with his grand kids.

"Where's Seth?" Ryan asked.

"On the beach." Summer answered.

Ryan nodded and went outside to meet up with him.

When Summer opened the door, Marissa could tell off the bat that something was up. She followed her to the kitchen where the food was in the process of being transferred from the take out container to big plates.

"Need help?" Marissa asked.

"Sure. Can you set up the table?"

Marissa nodded and started to get four plates out of the cabinet. As she pulled out the plates, she remembered something that was supposed to happen that day.

"Hey Sum, how did the doctor's appointment go?"

Summer stopped transferring the roast chicken and placed the take out plate down. She looked at Marissa and sighed. "The doctor said that I'm not."

Marissa gasped. "What?"

She was so sure that Summer was pregnant because even if she didn't have the most common symptom, she did have the whole sudden revulsion to certain things. Marissa walked up to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Summer." Marissa sympathized.

"At least the trying part is fun." Summer tried to cover it up but it was obvious that she was disappointed.

Marissa broke the hug but kept a hand on her shoulder. "How's Seth handling it?"

If Summer was this disappointed she knew that Seth must be feeling more. After all, it was him who brought it up first.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryan quickly spotted Seth as soon as he set his foot on the bottom of the hill. He was sitting on a old log fifty yards away and Ryan slowly approached him. The sun was almost completely down below the horizon and Ryan knew that they would have to return to the house quick before it got too dark to walk back. Ryan walked over the log and sat by Seth.

"I take it that the doctor told you something that you didn't wish for." Ryan analyzed.

Seth continued to look out towards the ocean and sighed. "I just don't get it man. She took two tests and the both of them were positive."

"It wasn't one of those confusing ones that you had to double check on the back of the box to make sure that you read it correctly, was it?"

Seth shook his head. "It was pretty much straight forward, pregnant or not pregnant."

Ryan sympathetically patted his back. "It'll happen. Maybe not this time around but it will."

Seth looked at Ryan and smiled a bit. "Let's head back."

Ryan agreed and both guys started to make their way back to the house. As they were halfway up the hill, Seth heard his name being yelled by Summer. She sounded urgent and the guys picked up their pace and ran the whole way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Summer and Marissa just finished setting up the table when the phone started to ring. Summer picked up the cordless as Marissa went in the kitchen to get the drinks. Marissa grabbed two bottles of water for herself and Summer but didn't know what to get for the guys. She gave up choosing for them and decided to let them pick their own beverage when they got back.

Marissa heard Summer yelling out for Seth and wondered who was on the phone. Once Marissa entered the dining room with their drinks in hand, Summer almost ran her over. Marissa didn't know what was going on and used her free arm to tap on Summer's back.

"Hey Sum, I'm glad that you're thrilled about something but I can't breathe."

Summer released Marissa from her bear hug and continued to smile widely.

Seth walked through the back door and Summer quickly moved towards him, doing the same thing she did with Marissa not too long ago. Seth and Ryan looked at Marissa, silently asking her what was going on and she shrugged. She was clueless as they were.

"Hey Summer, what's going on?" Seth asked as he was released.

"Seems that their was a mixup today at the office and I just got a call. There's definitely a bun in the oven." Summer smiled widely.

Seth beamed proudly. "You're pregnant?"

Summer nodded. "Yes Cohen, we're going to have a baby."

Seth happily smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He was so happy that it seemed like he couldn't stop kissing her.

Ryan walked to Marissa and wrapped his right arm around her waist. They remained back and smiled, just watching the happy couple. Marissa and Ryan knew that they would be excellent parents because they were already great in watching Elle and Tyler. They had no problem entrusting their kids in Seth and Summer's care because they knew that their children would come home in one piece.

Seth and Summer finally broke apart after remembering that they had guests. The Atwoods approached them and a group hug was formed.

What first turned out to be a pretty shitty day, it just got better.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Wow, I already hit the double digits in chapter and that means only four more to go. Review and tell me your thoughts on this as always and thank you to those who already done so.


	11. Chapter 11

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 11**

_**Disclaimer: Same disclaimer that claims that I don't own the characters from the OC.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Seth!" Summer called out.

Seth dropped the remote control on the couch and ran upstairs from the livingroom to see what his wife wanted. He looked down at his watch and he knew that they would have to leave soon to go to his parents' house. Seth entered their bedroom but didn't see her anywhere.

"Summer?"

"In the closet."

Seth walked to Summer's walk-in closet and noticed that she still wasn't dressed.

"What's wrong Sum?"

Summer turned around to reveal her seven months pregnant belly. She wasn't that big but she always claimed that she was fat. Seth always said that she wasn't but Summer would get pissed and accused him of lying. It was a lose/lose situation for him and he decided to not answer the question anymore.

"I can't find anything to wear." Summer pouted as she started to tear up.

Seth wanted to chuckle but if he was to let it slip, a rage blackout would most definitely be guaranteed to be unleashed upon him. He knew that the pregnancy hormones was running wild and his usual sarcastic remarks would not be greatly welcomed with open arms.

"We're just going to my parents house for the usual lunch together. Just put on anything that's comfortable."

Summer shrugged. "I guess."

Seth smiled. "You do that and I promise that on our way over, I can stop by the supermarket and get you ice cream."

Summer started to smile. "You promise."

Seth started to rub on her pregnant belly and sweetly looked into her eyes. "For you my beautiful wife, always."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth was in no hurry driving to his parents house even though they were definitely late. After Seth's parents found out that their son was expecting a baby, Kirsten insisted that they start a tradition which the kids would come to the original Cohen household for a get together on Sunday after realizing how much she really missed having the boys around the house. She chose lunch because they had the time to just spend time together and not keep their eye on the clock. If they were to have dinner at seven, that would only give them two hours because mostly everyone had to get up early the next day. Kirsten didn't find that enough especially if she had her grandchildren over.

Summer sat in her seat, happily eating her pint of vanilla ice cream and cookies. Even though that would kind of spoil her lunch, she didn't care because Seth knew it was about that time when she would have the craving for it. There were two exact times when she would crave for it, around lunchtime and at two in the morning. When Seth said that he would be on her constant beck and call, he really was faithful to his promise. If they didn't have her desired snack and it was past midnight, Seth would go out to get her the ice cream and the cream-filled chocolate sandwich cookies that she requested. Seth always teased her on why she couldn't just go for the Cookies N Cream flavored ice cream but to Summer for some unexplainable reason, it wasn't the same. Although it was the same type of cookie used to make the Cookies N Cream, it didn't taste the same to her.

Seth pulled up on the driveway and went around the car to help Summer out of the passenger seat. They entered through the front door and continued to walk towards the dining table by cutting through the kitchen. Everyone yelled surprise as they reached the kitchen and Summer was feeling a bit embarrassed to be caught eating her ice cream, but put on a smile anyway. Kirsten was the first to give her a hug and took her ice cream to put in the freezer so Summer could greet the rest of the guests.

She looked at Seth and he was grinning widely. It was obvious that he knew about it and she firmly slapped him on his arm. Seth was usually the last person you would want to tell if you wanted to keep it a secret. She can't believe that she didn't suspect anything and wondered how long he had to keep shut.

"What? I only knew about this last night. If you want to hit somebody for not telling you, then get Marissa. She's the one who planned this shindig." Seth explained after reading her thoughts. "Here's your chance."

Seth greeted Marissa before heading out the door towards the pool to mingle with some guests that were outside.

"Thanks for the party Coop." Summer said as she hugged her.

"No probs. How are you holding up?"

"Good so far. Still a little tired because this little one finds it fun to be doing somersaults all night."

Summer placed her right hand on her stomach and started to rub it. As her hand rubbed in circles, the baby started to kick and she smiled. Feeling the baby kick was the second thing that she enjoyed being pregnant. Eating was the number one.

Ryan called out for Marissa and she had to excuse herself. Summer nodded and watched Marissa disappear around the corner because her duty called.

Summer glanced outside the window and her eyes automatically found Seth. He was outside talking to her father and they were laughing about something. She smiled at the interaction between the two of the most important men in her life. Sometimes she doesn't believe it until she see it for herself that they actually can be civil towards each other. She doesn't know what Seth said or did to her father before they got engaged, but she's glad that he got the back bone to do it because there's nothing more than she like to see than having her husband and father being able to socialize with each other because they want to and not just because they had to for Summer's sake.

The baby started to constantly move around and she soothingly rubbed her stomach. She agreed with the kid, it was time for lunch.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Most of the guests were flocking out after Summer opened up all of her presents. She was pleased to know that most of the gifts would definitely come in handy and surprisingly, there were no multiples of one particular present.

Summer took the last sip out of her bottle of water when her father approached her. He smiled at his daughter and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you. You're going to make a great mother, you know."

Summer started to tear up a bit and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Daddy."

Neil smiled. "Where's that husband of yours?"

Summer looked around. If she thought about it, she hasn't seen him for a while. "I don't know."

"I have to go sweetie, but tell him to meet me at the Country Club tomorrow at noon."

Summer nodded. "Sure and thanks again for coming. I know that you had to cancel some appointments to make it."

Neil shook his head. "You should always be above work and I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you when you were growing up." He paused and chuckled. "But I guess that worked well because a great man was able to step in."

Again, Summer's eyes became a bit misty. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too."

Neil kissed her forehead and headed towards the front door. Summer wiped her eyes and started to look for Seth.

Seth laid down with his hands behind his head on a bed that used to be his and looked around the room. The walls were still the same color and the furniture was still in the same place he left it years ago. The only thing that was different was the covers on the bed and the fact that all of his stuff were gone. The CD player was still in the same spot but his CDs and posters hanging on the wall were gone.

"Hey Cohen, all of the guests are pretty much gone."

Seth looked to the right of him and noticed Summer staring at him with her arms crossed. Seth nodded and motioned for her to join him on the bed. She didn't complain and happily collapsed on the bed. Her feet were pretty sore from standing most of the time that day.

"So did you enjoy your party?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I did. We really got some good stuff downstairs."

"Cool. Hey, did your dad leave yet?"

"Yeah, but he told you to meet him at the Country Club at noon tomorrow. What's that about?" She turned to look at Seth and he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Beats me. I guess I'll find out when I see him."

Seth pulled out his left hand from under his head and turned his body on the right side, leading his hand to rub Summer's abdomen. Right when he touched her, the baby started to kick. Seth smiled. Even if he felt the baby kicked numerous times, he never got tired of the feeling. He looked at his beautiful wife and she was smiling as well. Life was definitely great and the best was yet to come.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I have a quick question to ask you guys. The second to the last chapter is a pretty lengthy one for you to digest and according to my word processing software, it's about ten pages. There are nine complete pages and a third into the tenth. Do you guys want me to split this or do you want the whole lump sum? Tell me your thoughts on this because I just have to do some final proofreading and it'll be up in no time.

I have proofread the next chapter (chapter 12) and I plan on posting it in 24 hours or so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 12**

_**Disclaimer: It's simple, I don't own the original characters of the O.C.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth got in his car and slammed his foot on the gas as soon as he reached the exit of the parking structure. A thought got him spooked and he had to talk to somebody about it. He knew that he could talk to two people and from where he was currently stopped at, he figured to go to the person who was the closest.

He was just causally sitting in his office as he looked at his schedule planner for the things that was coming up in the next coming weeks. Noticing what day it was, he just realized that Summer's due date was exactly a month away. That was when he started to freak out. He got out of his seat and out of the building very quickly, ignoring the calls that he received while he walked through the halls.

The traffic light turned green and Seth pushed down on the gas pedal. He made a right turn into a residential area and he came across the familiar setting of houses being passed by. Seeing the house that he wanted to go in view, he started to slow down. Putting the car in park by the curb, Seth quickly got out of his car and walked towards the front door. A blue van was parked on the driveway and Seth knew that he would be home because it was his week to car pool a bunch of kids to soccer practice.

Seth pressed the doorbell numerous of times and waited for the front door to open. Once the door was open, Seth just walked in and started to pace around the livingroom.

Ryan stood by the doorway, stunned as he just saw Seth walk past him. He didn't have any time to react and Seth was gone in a blink of an eye. Ryan closed the front door and walked towards the livingroom. When he saw Seth going in circles around his coffee table, Ryan just opted to settle on the couch where he previously occupied. He knew that once Seth stopped his pacing, he would be ready to talk.

Ryan tried to watch the TV but once in a while Seth would be blocking his view, making him a bit irritated. Seth came into view again and Ryan had more than he could take. Ryan turned off the TV and lightly shoved Seth to force him to sit on one of the sofas when he was about to cross Ryan.

"What's up Seth?" Ryan asked as he sat back down on the couch.

As Seth turned to look at Ryan, the expression on his face looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. "Dude in a month, I'm going to be father."

Ryan chuckled. "Only now you figured it out?" He joked.

Ryan can imagine what was running through Seth's mind at the moment because he kind of did the same thing when Elle was about to be born. Instead of talking to Seth about his fears of being a father, he had a great talk with Sandy.

"Holy shit Ryan, in a month I'm going to be somebody's daddy."

Ryan nodded. "That's right Seth. In a month you are going to be the guidance for a person for the next eighteen years."

"What if I'm a shitty father and I screw up this kid's life?"

Ryan raised a brow. "What makes you think that you'll suck?"

Seth sighed and laid back against the backrest. "Maybe because I was never in this situation before. I was the one who asked Summer if we could have one and now that it's around the corner, I've been doubting my ability. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be good as I thought I would be."

"Don't think like that, man. I know for a fact that you're going to be fine. Of course it's going to be a learning in process, but you'll manage."

Ryan could hear Tyler starting to cry and he reluctantly got up from his seat, sending an apologetic look on his face. He headed up the stairs to tend to his son as Seth looked down on his lap.

When Ryan was out of sight, Seth stood up to get a drink. When he turned his body to the left, he noticed Elle standing in the corner of the room, still wearing her red and white soccer uniform.

"Don't be scared Uncle Seth. You'll be a great dad." Elle said as she approached her uncle.

"How do you know?" Seth asked as he sat back on the sofa.

"Because you take good care of me and Tyler whenever you watch us and if I get a boo-boo you kiss it to make it feel better. You take me out to places like the zoo or the park. You taught me some things that I'll never forget like songs on the piano or riding a bike because daddy had an emergency. I know that you'll be there for me if I need someone to talk to. You may not see it but I feel like you are a second daddy to me."

Seth smiled at the girl standing in front of him. He opened up his arms and Elle wrapped her arms around his body.

A thought crossed her mind while they hugged and she debated whether she should ask him this. She exhaled and decided to just tell him. "Hey Uncle Seth."

Seth pulled out after a good period of hugging and looked at her. "Yeah Elle."

"Promise me that we'll still do the same things even if you have your own kid."

Seth sat there speechless. A contemplation entered his mind and he decided to follow through on his idea. "Stay here. I have something to give to you."

Elle nodded. "Okay."

Seth walked out of the house and dug his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked his car and dug in the middle compartment for a specific box. He grabbed the gold box and got out of his car. As he was about to reach for the knob to the front door, it swung open. Elle stood in the doorway, sheepishly smiling.

"Sorry Uncle but I couldn't wait any longer."

Seth chuckled. There might be something that he had possibly rubbed on to her, his inability to wait to open gifts. He followed her back in the house and closed the door behind him. Seth scooped her up from behind and led them back to the living room. He sat down on the sofa, sitting Elle on his lap.

"Your Aunt is probably going to kill me for giving you this before this weekend but I think you deserve your birthday present early."

Seth held out the box in front of Elle and she excitedly took it. She opened the box and looked at the object inside. She picked it up and smiled at the charm in her hand. Seth had to specially order that charm because no one in the world had it. He took a picture of Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle that was used in the cartoon and asked a manufacturer who makes the charms to customly make the item. What was supposed to take a week, turned into two and Seth was relieved to receive the item.

"Thank you for the gift Uncle. You really are going to be excellent daddy." Elle sincerely told him while continuing to stare at the charm.

Seth hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her head. "Thanks Elle."

At that moment, all of his insecurities on his ability to be a good father disappeared.

In a month, he was going to be a father. Even if the next coming months would consist of changing diapers and feeling like shit during the rest of the day because it was his turn to take care of the baby all night, he couldn't complain. After all, he was getting what he asked for.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A little chapter that I just had to write. Thank you for your thoughts and I have decided to post the entire chapter for the next post. Just have to do some final proofreading and it'll be up in no time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Caught In Suspension: Chapter 13**

_**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I have a legal right over the original O.C. characters.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Summer hung up her phone and leaned back on her chair. It was her last working day and after she leaves the office early to go to her doctor's appointment later that day, she would be starting her maternity leave. She was relieved to have a ten week break from work but she knew that within a month of being bounded at home, she would want to come back.

Summer felt exhausted. The baby thought it was fun to keep mommy up all night by hitting her painfully hard when she always tried to get comfortable. Whatever position she tried out, the baby always disagreed. She had the whole king size bed to herself too and she still couldn't get cozy. Seth couldn't take all of the moving around and he had a very important meeting early that day, so he just resorted to crashing at one of the guest bedrooms.

Her hormones were all over the place and it was poor Seth who had to be the person to always feel the wrath. She sometimes felt sorry that she snapped at him because he ate the last bagel that she had her eye on, but there were times when he truly deserved it. How hard was it to put the floor towel that you step on when you get out of the tub back on the side of the tub to dry? After living with her for so many years, Seth should know that Summer could never stand leaving it on the floor. Summer would've done the task herself but with her pregnant belly, it's a task for her to bend down and pick it up. If she can recall, she never used the word 'jackass' so much within the past couple of months.

Her office phone beeped and a voice was heard on the speaker.

"Mrs. Cohen, Mr. Sharp would like you to see him in his office." Jen, her secretary, spoke.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"Sorry, he didn't say."

Summer sighed. "Thanks Jen."

Summer pressed a button to disconnect and stood up. Before heading to her boss's office, she felt like it was a good idea to use the bathroom first.

After her quick bathroom break, she knocked on the door of her boss's office and waited patiently for his response. Opening the door, she noticed that Mr. Sharp wasn't alone. There was a woman sitting across from him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Summer asked as she remained standing beside the door.

He nodded. "Yes. I would like you to meet your next client when you return."

The woman stood up from her seat and turned around.

Summer was in shock when she came face to face with the person in front of her. The woman was equally stunned as well.

"Mom?" Summer asked softly.

It's been more than twenty years since she seen or heard about the whereabouts of her mother and she never thought that she would ever come face to face with her again.

"Wow Summer, you look great." Her eyes noticed her belly. "How far along are you?"

"Why would you care?" Summer started to grow defensive. After years of avoiding contact, now she wanted to know about her life. _What a fucking bitch! _

Summer's mother was silent at this point. This was the most uncomfortable situation she ever been in. She nervously played with her hands and wanted to say something but Summer cut her off.

"Don't say anything because I don't want to hear it. You know what you said and did Mom and that doesn't change anything. Don't think that I don't know what I'm talking about because I heard it with my own ears. You chose the path that you wanted to take and now you would have to live with it for the rest of your life. Yes, I am pregnant and happily married to a husband that I couldn't ask for anyone better. Fuck, I almost didn't give this guy a chance because of you. Affecting me psychologically and emotionally, causing me to build a wall to keep the sometimes good guys away. It wasn't a walk in the park for my husband, but I love him for his determination to not give up and finding a way to conquer the wall. So, sorry for squishing your dreams of having a sappy reunion because you are most definitely not getting one from me you bitch."

Summer took a breath and faced her boss. "Sorry Mr. Sharp, I refuse to take this client."

Summer didn't wait for Mr. Sharp to say anything and just walked out of his office. Her boss stood behind his desk, shocked with what just happened in front of him. Summer definitely felt a bit of eased after telling her mom off. She wouldn't let her tears fall because she already spent too many on her mother and it wasn't worth it. She definitely wasn't worth it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth sat in a chair, drumming his hands on his lap as he and Summer waited for the doctor. They definitely switched doctors after being misinformed about the pregnancy test results. Sure, mixups do happen but she didn't want that doctor to deliver her baby because what if he stupidly mixed her baby with another? She was probably being over dramatic but she couldn't risk that chance and decided to go with a younger doctor.

Seth had to tell his wife something that he had a feeling that she wouldn't like. Summer would probably kill him but he had no choice, he had to go. Behind closed doors wasn't where Seth wanted to tell her but it was better telling her at that moment instead of home because someone could easily hear him call for help when she was strangling him.

"Seth, can you please stop that." Summer asked as she sat on the examination table, reading a parenting magazine.

Seth looked at her confused and realized that he was still drumming his hands. He sheepishly smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket to stop himself from doing it again.

Seth cleared his throat. "Hey Sum, I have to tell you something."

Summer looked up from her magazine and stared at him. The last time he was that serious was the time when he asked if they could try for a baby. Seeing that she's already pregnant, that couldn't be it or so she hoped because she wanted to wait a year or two before they started to try for another.

Seeing that he had her attention, he gulped. "Okay, but please don't be mad at me when I tell you this-"

Summer interrupted. "Let me tell you that when you start your sentence like that, it's a dead giveaway that most likely I will get mad anyways. Tell me now and you'll have the comfort of knowing that if I kill you because of your news, you'll already have a medical staff no less than five minutes away." She told him straight forward.

Seth nodded. Quick and painless, just like ripping off a band-aid.

"I have to go to Seattle." He quickly told her but slow enough for her to make out what he was saying.

"What?" Summer exclaimed. She wanted, no, more like _needed _Seth to be there no matter what because her due date was right around the corner. He couldn't miss the birth of his child if she had it while he was gone just because he couldn't get a flight back in time.

She would've asked him for more details but their conversation got interrupted when the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Summer, how are you feeling?" Dr. Henderson asked, oblivious to the talk that they were having.

Summer shot Seth a look before turning her attention to her doctor. "Tired because the little one refuse to stay put when I'm trying to sleep but other than that, I'm great."

Dr. Henderson smiled as she just finished with her check-up. "That's good to hear. You're coming along nicely but it may be a while."

Summer smiled. "Thank you."

"Congratulations you two, you're about to be parents." Dr. Henderson said as she left the room.

Seth smiled widely. He couldn't hear that enough.

"I'm going to get dressed and we'll talk about this when we get home." Summer ordered.

Seth nodded and stood up. He prayed that she wouldn't be too pissed and he would be able to live to see the next day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth grabbed a can of green tea for him and a bottle of water for Summer from the refrigerator as he waited for her from using the bathroom. The talks on the car ride from the doctors office was kept to a mum and they had the radio to fill in for the silence.

Seth walked out of the kitchen and settled on the couch in the living room, placing Summer's drink on the coffee table and drinking out of his. It wasn't too long until Summer entered the room and sat next to Seth.

"For how long do you have to be in Seattle?" Summer asked.

Seth sighed. "I leave on Friday and come back on Sunday."

She raised a brow. "You do realize that my due date is on Friday, right?"

"Yes I do, but it's a statistical fact that like only five percent of babies are actually born on their due date." Seth pointed out. He wasn't lying, he read it in an article on the internet.

"What if I'm one of those five percent? What if I go into labor while your gone?"

"Then I'll try to make it back before the baby is born."

Summer shook her head. "Trying is not good enough Seth, you _have _to be here." She could start to feel her eyes beginning to water. This was part of the pregnancy that Summer didn't like, making her feel like a blubbering baby over something that wouldn't get her that way if she wasn't pregnant.

Seth cupped her face and looked straight into her eyes. "I promise you that I will be here, by your side by the time you're in that delivery room."

Summer sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You better or else I'll kick your ass."

Seth chuckled and kissed her. No doubt in his mind that she would personally hunt him down and kick his ass.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Wallet? Check.

Bags? Got it.

Tickets? In the front inside pocket of his jacket.

Seth mentally made sure that he got all of the important items that he needed as he frantically moved around the bedroom. Summer woke up after all of the commotion from Seth and remained in bed, watching him scramble. Finally satisfied, Seth walked towards Summer and kissed her.

"I have to go Sum, but do me a favor and try to keep the baby in until I get back."

Summer raised a brow. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should try closing your legs tightly shut, deny the kid entrance into the world until I return."

Summer shook her head at his suggestion. "Maybe you shouldn't go to Seattle at all. In fact, you still haven't told me why you had to go there in the first place."

"It's all business and I have to be there because Dean can't. He has his father's funeral back east and I not only had to take care of business, but I have to fill in for him on the guest speaking back at the university we attended."

Summer sighed. "Go, get out of here or else your going to miss your flight." She sadly told him.

Seth nodded and kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

Summer slightly smiled. "Love you too."

Seth placed his hand on Summer's abdomen. "Be good for Mommy and please stay in there until Daddy gets back home. Love you little one." Seth kissed her belly and waved one more time before exiting the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two days passed and still no baby. It was now a late Sunday morning and Summer just bummed on the new reclining chair that Seth bought the week before. There was a cooler on one of the arm rests and she took advantage of that, loading it up with a couple of refreshments so she didn't need to get up for something to drink if she got thirsty. The only time she would get up is if she would have to use the bathroom and that was approximately every hour.

Flipping through the channels, she finally saw something that was worth watching. The doorbell started to ring but Summer felt too lazy to get up to get it. If it was someone she knew, then that person would most likely call her cell after they quit trying the doorbell. After a matter of seconds after the doorbell stopped ringing, Summer's cell started to ring and she picked it up.

"Just open the door, it's unlock." Summer said after recognizing the caller and snapped her cell phone shut. She remained seated and didn't bother to get up to greet her guest.

Marissa entered the livingroom and plopped on the couch next to the recliner.

"So, what are we doing today?" Marissa asked.

"Same thing we did yesterday and the day before that one." Summer answered as her eyes remained on the television.

Marissa reached to get a drink from the recliner like she did the past two days. She took it upon herself to be with Summer just in case she needed to be driven to the hospital. Ryan was a little reluctant with the idea because that would mean that he would have to watch the kids. He realized that he recently haven't been spending enough time with the kids because of the craziness of work and agreed with his wife.

Marissa lifted up her legs and crossed them on the coffee table in front of her while sipping on her drink. She hasn't been watching TV for a minute when she heard Summer curse. Marissa's attention went completely to her and she realized that Summer started to breathe in deeply.

"Summer, did you feel a contraction?" Marissa curiously asked.

Summer shot her a look. "No, I just breathe like this normally." She said sarcastically.

Marissa immediately jumped off the couch. "Alright, just breathe and try to relax."

"How can I relax when I feel like sharp needles piercing my body once in a while?"

"Did you start having any type of pains before I got here?"

"Maybe an hour after I had my after-midnight snack but I didn't think anything about it. The jalapeños in the refrigerator looked good and I thought that my body was pissed at me for eating it when I usually can't stand it."

"Sum, how far apart are the contractions?"

Summer shrugged. "I don't know but can you help me up because I have to pee."

Marissa helped Summer get out of the chair and watched her waddle towards the bathroom. Marissa ran upstairs to fetch a duffel bag after remembering that Summer mentioned something about having one ready to go when she went into labor. Grabbing the bag from the bedroom closet, Marissa noticed Summer leaning on to the couch for support when she reached the midpoint of the stairs.

"Coop, I think we definitely need to go to the hospital. My water just broke."

Marissa ran down the remaining steps and started to lead her towards the car.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The eight ball dropped into the corner pocket that Seth stood close to and as he watched that ball drop in front of him, he knew that he lost. Times didn't change as he just lost for the second straight time to David, his former college roommate. They were hanging out and killing time at a popular local hangout that they always flocked to when the attended college.

Seth started to empty out the pockets and rolled the balls as David started to rack it up.

"How about we make this three out of five." Seth said as he started to chalk up the tip of his cue stick.

"What time is your flight?" David asked.

Seth quickly looked at his watch. "Not 'til another three hours."

Seth did the break and managed to get a stripped ball in a pocket. He decided on his next shot and was about to hit the ball when his cell phone started to ring, resulting in him to mishit the cue ball.

"I should get a mulligan for that on the grounds of interference." Seth argued.

David disagreed as he shook his head. "Shut up Seth. This is pool, not golf. Quit your bitching and answer you phone dumbass. Isn't your wife pregnant?"

Seth's eyes went wide when he realized that he was right. Seth answered and motioned for David that they had to go as soon as he hung up. All he heard his wife say was "Get your ass back to Newport" and he knew that it was time. He already had his things in the back of David's car and he was ready to go. He prayed that everything would run smoothly and he'll get to her on time. She really wasn't kidding when she said that she would kick his ass.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It's been hours since Summer called Seth and he still hasn't arrive. Even if he stuck to his original flight, he would've gotten back to Newport by now. She was half-mad and half-worried about him. Ryan said that he tried calling his cell but he immediately got his voicemail.

Summer took a deep breath as she felt another contraction. It started to get closer together and the doctor said that she should reach ten centimeters within the hour.

Marissa came back into the room with a cup of crushed ice and placed it on a table.

"Coop, where the hell is that jackass who did this to me?" Summer cried in pain. She knew that it was going to hurt but she didn't expect it to be this bad.

Marissa was about to reply when Seth appeared at the doorway. Looking at him from top to bottom, Marissa would say that he looked like shit. Maybe she was over exaggerating but he certainly did look banged up. Seth had a gash above the eye that was obvious that it needed to be stitched up and his right leg was in a cast.

Picking up on the questioning faces on both of the women, Seth started to answer before they could ask.

"Let's just say that I obviously had to go through some obstacles before reaching to the end. There was a whole lot of 'back to home' cards being drawn than 'advance to three spaces'."

Amused, Marissa nodded. "Now that you're here Seth, I'll just wait in the lobby."

Marissa gave Summer a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Seth made his way to the chair that Marissa previously occupied and leaned his crutches on the wall that was close enough for him to reach for when he needed it.

"Glad to see that you made it Dad." Dr. Henderson greeted as she went to check up on Summer. "Looks like you're ready. Let's get you in the delivery room."

Seth and Summer looked at each other and smiled. This was it, time to finally meet their bundle of joy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seth stood at the viewing window, happily looking into the nursery. The nurse just changed the diaper and placed the baby back in the appropriate clear nursery cradle. Seth started to tap on the glass and smiled when the baby looked at him in the eyes. He could happily state that the baby he was lovingly gazing at was his daughter. He, Seth Cohen, had a beautiful, healthy daughter named Keira Riley Roberts Cohen. He doesn't know how long he's been watching his beautiful daughter but he felt like he could just look at her for hours. Suddenly he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and turned his head to acknowledge the person.

"So that's my granddaughter." Neil said as he looked through the glass. "Wow, she definitely looks like her mother."

It was clearly evident that she looked like her mother.

Seth nodded and stared right back in the nursery. "I know, she's gorgeous."

"So have you come to a decision?" Neil seriously asked as he faced Seth.

Seth knew that he would have to give an answer sooner or later. The meeting at the country club wasn't a usual drink together. He proposed something to Seth that he haven't spoken to Summer about because she never knew about it and he had to give his answer right now.

"I don't know if I, we could accept it sir." Seth politely stated.

Neil shook his head. "It's my gift to you my boy as a thank you."

Seth confusedly looked at Neil. "A thank you for what?"

"For giving my daughter the best life that she deserves even if I wasn't totally behind you in the beginning. I know that I was a prick when we met up again after you and my daughter got back together after college and I thought that your degree wasn't good enough. I see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice that you truly make her happy. You have fulfilled your promise you made on that day that you ask me for permission to marry her and now it's time that I honor my word." Neil pulled a key out of his pocket and held it up to give to Seth.

Seth just stared at the key presented in front of him.

That night when Seth went to talk to Dr. Roberts to tell him about his intentions with Summer, Dr. Roberts scoffed at the ideas. Neil questioned Seth about how they were going to live and how he was going to support her. Seth's company just launched after minor setbacks and Dr. Roberts was totally against the whole thing because to him, it wasn't secure enough. They got into an argument after Dr. Roberts laughed at the promises Seth was making. In the heat of the argument, Neil challenged Seth. The deal was that they would have to stay married for a year because Neil was so sure that it wouldn't last past that. If Seth were to succeed, then Neil would give him a house as an award. Seth was definitely surprised at the challenge and without hesitation, he walked away from it. He felt like it was a lost cause trying to explain why he was good enough for his daughter. Seth had the courage to say what was on his mind and satisfyingly walked out of the door by the time he was finished.

Neil was definitely stunned after being told off because he honestly didn't think that Seth had the testicular fortitude to do it. It took him months after hearing the news of their engagement to realize that Seth was right. Neil met only a few of his daughter's boyfriends but he always purposely pushed them away, with the exceptions of only one boy he met while his daughter was still in high school. He was just afraid of losing his only daughter and he wanted to be the only guy in her life as long as he could hold on. Intimidating and scaring the guys was the only way he knew how and that worked until a boy named Seth Cohen came in the picture. It worked on him at first but he wasn't being affected by it the second time around.

"I know that you have the money to get one for yourself but I really want you to have it, even if you didn't agree to it." Neil tried to offer again and Seth looked at him.

By looking at the expression that his father in-law wore, Seth couldn't say no. "Thank you."

Neil placed the key in Seth's hand and patted his back. "Enjoy that house in Aspen. I'm glad that you kids had a good time at that house."

Seth nodded and tucked the key into his pocket. A nurse wheeled out the crying baby Cohen and approached Seth.

"She's hungry. Would you like to take her to your wife?" The nurse asked.

"We both will." Neil answered as he looked over the cradle and smiled at the baby in front of him. Seth smiled gratefully and they started to move towards Summer's room.

"So you gonna tell me what happened to you?" Summer asked as she started to rock the baby to sleep after nursing.

It was just Seth in the room and he stood beside Summer, watching the baby as she started to close her eyes.

"What, this?" Seth pointed to his broken leg. "It's no big deal."

"Uh-huh. But what about the cut above your eye? How do you explain that?"

Seth shrugged. "It's not as bad as it looks, but I am kind of bummed that blood found it's way on my T-shirt." He joked.

"You're okay though. Right?" She worriedly asked.

Summer still looked concerned and Seth reassuringly smiled.

"Couldn't feel better."

It was true though. Getting hit by a car because he forgot the golden rule of always looking left and right before crossing the street because his main focus was to get to Summer in time, waiting in the emergency room at the hospital for hours because other people had more serious injuries than he had, a bad traffic jam on the road that would lead him to the main airport in Seattle, and trying to find a flight back to Newport because he missed his flight which was the only one to the John Wayne Airport. After all of the challenges that he had to go through, he seriously couldn't feel any better as he did at the moment. The injuries on his body may tell a different story but on the inside, he didn't feel bruised and battered whatsoever. Instead, he felt warm and wholesome. Nothing could bring him down from cloud nine.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Told you guys it was a long one. Go ahead and take a deep breath. The next chapter will be the epilogue and the last one to this story. I'm giving it a final read and it would be posted after I feel that it's ready. Can't believe my summer vacation is quickly coming to a close after I realize I start school in a week. Sigh...


	14. Epilogue

**Caught In Suspension: Epilogue**

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, no I don't own the original characters of the O.C.**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Stirring from his unconscious state, Seth rubbed his eyes and fully opened them. He breathed in deeply and looked at the time on the alarm clock. Deciding that he had enough rest, Seth sat up and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. He smiled and kissed Summer on her cheek and forehead before quietly slipping out of bed. Even though it was almost ten o'clock on a Sunday morning, Seth never dared to wake her up because if he did, a rage blackout would definitely be let loose.

Entering the hallway, Seth turned left to walk deeper into the hall. He turned the knob of the room near the end of the hall on the right and peaked into the bedroom.

Like mother, like daughter, Keira was also still sleeping. Seth concluded that she might've had too much fun on the jumping castle at the birthday party for a recently turned eight Tyler. Seth's little girl was growing up quickly and he often wished that he could still cradle her in his arms like he did when she was just a baby. The pint-size six years-old was definitely all Summer, inside and out. He tried to introduce the comic books or certain cartoons to Keira but she seemed to not take any interest to them. He also tried to get her to play video games but she would quickly get bored and not see the point in playing certain games.

So maybe he won't have Keira enjoy something he liked to do as a kid, but he still had another shot to be an influence to someone.

Seth quietly closed the door of Keira's bedroom and headed towards the other bedroom that was directly across from his and Summer's. Seth opened the door and quietly walked to the bed. He looked over the bed with protective bars to prevent his kid from falling off and smiled.

"Glad to see that you're up." Seth said as he picked up the toddler and kissed her cheek.

The second child of Seth and Summer is Zoie Gabrielle Cohen. She's two years-old and she was a great blend of her parents best features. Everything on her face resembled her mother, with the exception of her eyes and dimples. Seth loved her hair. It was fairly straight but naturally curled towards the end at the same time.

With Zoie in his arms, Seth walked in the kitchen and pulled up the high chair to place Zoie in. Seth looked into the cupboard and pulled out the pancake mix and hashed browns. Seth searched in the refrigerator for another idea for breakfast and decided to just make scrambled eggs as well.

"Good morning Daddy." Keira greeted as she yawned and entered the kitchen.

"Glad to see that you're up sweetie. Can you please entertain your sister while I cook breakfast?" Seth asked as he poured the first pancake onto the pan.

"Sure Dad. One problem though."

"What?" Seth asked while he still kept his eye on the food.

"I can't reach her."

Seth flipped the pancake and dropped the spatula on the side of the pan. He carried Zoie out of the high chair and made her stand up on the ground. Keira took over and grabbed her sister's hand, leading her towards the living room.

"Remember to play quietly. Mommy's still sleeping and you know her, she has like bionic ears or something." Seth advised.

Keira laughed. "Okay Daddy."

Seth couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughters walk out of the room. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to see if his life was real, feeling like some things were too good to be true. He had the two easiest daughters to take care of and they haven't given them a hard time. Keira was always patient with her sister and loved to have the responsibility to be the one who had to take care of her. Seth could see his daughters continue to strengthen their tight bond which he knew would come in handy as they get older. Seth witnessed for himself the beginning of their bond when he saw Keira by Zoie's crib.

_It was the middle of the night since they first took the newborn home and Seth went to checkup on Zoie because she started to cry. As he went to open the door to the nursery, Zoie's cries stopped. Curious, Seth opened the door and was surprised to see his three year-old daughter standing in front of the crib. She was singing a lullaby and Zoie was listening intently to her big sister. Not wanting to disturb, Seth quietly closed the door and walked back to his bedroom. _

_As he walked in his bedroom, Summer was sitting up and asked Seth why Zoie was crying. Seth motioned for her to follow him to peek into the bedroom and she curiously followed him. When Summer opened the door to the nursery, she smiled as Keira continued to sing to her sister. Seth wrapped his arms around Summer as they continued to watch their two daughters._

Seth focused back to breakfast and placed his first finished pancake on a big white plate. It took him almost 45 minutes to cook the three items and he placed the food on the dining table.

Seth walked into the livingroom and picked up Zoie.

"Go wash your hands KC and come to the dining table to eat breakfast." Seth ordered, using his nickname that he liked to call her.

Keira nodded and ran to the bathroom while Seth walked towards the kitchen to pickup the quickly made breakfast cereal for Zoie. He sat Zoie in the high chair by the dining table and placed the bowl in front of her. Seth scooped up some food with a small spoon and proceeded to feed her when she shook her head.

"Me do Dada."

Seth knew what that meant and gave her the spoon. Zoie doesn't like it anymore when people tried to feed her because she wanted to do it on her own. Seth kept a watchful eye on her and Zoie successfully managed to get the food in her mouth. Just as a precaution, Seth wrapped a cloth around her neck despite the protests coming from her. Zoie hasn't perfected the craft of always putting the food in her mouth and would occasionally get messy. If Seth didn't put it on and Zoie were to have stains on her shirt, he would definitely get in trouble.

When Keira sat at the table, Seth stood up to pour himself a cup of coffee from the kitchen. As he finished pouring a freshly brewed cup, Seth opened the refrigerator door to get the coffee cream. When he closed the door, he didn't expect to be mulled over by a pair of lips by the time he turned his body.

"Wow, you definitely woke up on the right side of the bed." Seth commented as he pulled away. "Not that I mind, anyway."

Summer smacked him. "For your information jackass, I was thinking of dropping off the kids at your parents so we could have some time alone tonight but after that comment, it's not going to happen."

"I don't think so. I believe as the day progress, you will take your words back and order me to drive the kids by five." Seth proclaimed in a rather cocky tone.

Summer crossed her arms. "What makes you say that?"

"Your hormones are going to get the best of you because I do remember quite well from the previous two times that this happens around your fourth month. Face it Sum, all you can think about is sex around this time period."

"And you're not going to help your wife get this urge out?" She incredulously asked. "You do know that it's your fault that I'm like this, right?" She said, pointing to her slightly protruding belly.

"You know I will help you in any way, but all of this isn't necessarily all my fault. You should know that it takes two to tango." Seth smirked as he leaned on the counter and took a quick sip out of his coffee.

Summer rolled her eyes and was about to walk past Seth when he stopped her and wrapped his arms around.

"Thank you." Seth softly said as he gazed into her eyes.

"For what?" Summer curiously asked.

Seth moistened his lips and smiled. "For giving me that empty box of condoms."

Summer laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for waiting for me and being patient."

"Believe me, it was definitely worth the wait."

Seth softly kissed her and it quickly turned into something more. After so many years of being together, Summer's kisses still had the same effect on him. Once it started, it always seem to lead to a full on make-out session.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard behind her. They both stopped kissing and froze on the spot. Seth tilted his head to see where the noise came from and sheepishly smiled.

"Hey Keira, do you want anything?" Seth asked.

Keira stared at her parents as she stood with her arms crossed. "A cup of juice would be nice."

Seth nodded. "I'll go and do that and we'll join you girls shortly."

Keira nodded and walked back to the table. When she was out of sight, Seth and Summer started to laugh.

"At least she didn't walk in of us having sex." Seth playfully pointed out.

Summer smacked him. "She did once, remember?"

Seth scrunched his brows. "When?"

"When she was three and unexpectedly walked into our room in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare." Summer reminded.

"Why don't I remember?"

"Maybe because you were kind of drunk from your parents 35th wedding anniversary party."

It all started to come back to Seth. He does remember getting a bit overboard with the drinks because he was doing his own celebration. That was the night when Seth found out Summer was pregnant with Zoie.

"Promise me that we have no more make out session other than in our closed and locked bedroom. I have enough scars as it is when my parents used to do it and I don't want to do the same thing to our kids."

Summer seductively ran her hand down his chest and smirked. "I know that I can handle myself but I don't know about you." Summer gave him a lingering kiss and started to walk towards the dining room.

Seth stared in disbelief as he watched Summer. She turned her head and winked at him when she was about to disappear around the corner. Seth touched his lips and smirked at the game that she wanted to play. She think that she may have the upper hand after that move she just did but Seth knew that in the end, he would emerge as the victor. He would play along and make it seem like she's winning, but in the end, Summer would end up being frustrated because Seth wouldn't put out. She'd probably be pissed at him for that but to Seth's defense, he was just playing the game that his wife initiated. After Summer admitted defeat, then Seth would most definitely do what his wife wanted to do.

Seth smiled at his plan, grabbing his coffee and a glass of juice that Keira requested. When he got to the dining table, Keira was happily telling her mother about something exciting that happened at school.

Summer smiled at Keira as she listened to her daughter's rambling. Her father was right, it was one of the best thing that happened in her life. Although it took her some time before getting on board, she didn't hold any regrets. She was grateful that her father talked some perspective into her because she could've missed out on a wonderful experience. The work did come and go but she still had her family. A family that she built with Seth.

Seth walked towards Keira and placed the juice in front of his daughter. He took a seat to the left of his daughter and sat across from Summer. Their eyes connected and they both happily smiled. Being in their mid-thirties with two daughters and a son on the way, life was definitely terrific that they couldn't ask for a better one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So that's the end of this story and I can honestly say that I had a lot of fun writing my first O.C. fic. It's been a blast reading all of your reviews and I thank all of you for taking the time to read my little summer project. I definitely had no high expectations for this and I'm surprised that I had this much reviews, so thank you for making this more enjoyable.

For the last time, tell me what you folks think about this chapter and the whole story in general, so don't be shy. I would also like to know what's your favorite part or chapter to read. I'll put in my two cents and say that I enjoyed the part where Summer told Seth that she was ready to have a baby. There are many that I enjoyed but that part seems to stick out for some reason.

So again, thanks you guys!


End file.
